Trusting Their Guardian
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: Caspian/OC. The Pevensies left Narnia a year ago, and they haven't seen any sign of it or Jules since. So when they find themselves back in the magical land, they set out to find her and help the Narnians save their home. What happens when they find Jules in the company of Prince Caspian... and she's not as happy to see them as they are to see her? Second in The Chronicled Dreams.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sixteen year old Prince Caspian Ⅹ was feeling particularly cooped up one day. His professor had kept him inside all day and he hadn't had many stargazing nights, so he hadn't been outside much recently. And today was such a lovely day. He knew his professor and aunt would probably frown upon his leaving, especially without guards, but he didn't care. Prince Caspian changed into some suitable clothing and snuck out of his bedroom. He was thankful when no one stopped him in the halls of the castle and he made his way outside. He decided it was best to stay near the castle today, so a search party wouldn't come after him. Thankfully, none of the guards stopped him as he walked out of the castle and into the town.

Prince Caspian thought the town was unusually busy today, but maybe that was because it was such a nice day. The weather had been rather dismal lately, but it was sunny today and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Prince Caspian smiled as he saw the boys chasing each other, the girls playing, the women socializing, and the men laughing.

Prince Caspian continued on his way, nodding and smiling politely at everyone who acknowledged him. He was nearing the center of the town, where the square and several stores were located. There was a baker, a tailor, a florist, and a blacksmith there. Prince Caspian frowned slightly as he saw there were several people in the square. They seemed to be watching something. Upon getting closer, he heard laughter, clapping, and music. Intrigued at what he was seeing and hearing, Prince Caspian walked towards the crowd. Everyone was too focused on what they were watching and didn't notice him approach, so he wordlessly joined the growing crowd and watched what was happening. There were several couples dancing to the song being played. Prince Caspian smiled at the sight, thinking it was amazing to see people dancing without a care in the world, but noticed the middle couple was doing a different dance than everyone else. The man was older, judging by his greying hair, but the girl was much younger… his age, perhaps. It looked like a father and daughter. Prince Caspian was a little surprised when he found himself staring at her. Her moves were graceful and fluid. Her dancing was captivating and she seemed to be one with the music. If he were honest with himself, he'd say he'd never seen someone dance so beautifully. When he pulled his gaze away from her, he wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't the only one staring at her. In fact, several of the eyes in the crowd seemed to be trained on her and following her every move. Soon, the song was done and the dancers each struck a final pose before they broke away, clapping with smiles on their faces.

"Sing something for us, Jules!" the elderly man in the middle suddenly said. His dance partner, and the girl Prince Caspian assumed was his daughter, froze in shock.

"Yeah, Jules! Sing for us!" another voice piped up. Soon, everyone seemed to be encouraging the embarrassed and flustered girl to sing. Suddenly, a young girl ran forward and stood in front of the older girl.

"Will you please sing for us?" she asked. The older girl, Jules, smiled gently down at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Camilla," the girl answered.

"Well, Camilla, what would you like me to sing?" The young girl positively beamed at Jules' question.

"Sing something special!" she requested.

"Special? What kind of special?" Jules asked. Camilla seemed to think about it and Prince Caspian realized the crowd was now listening to them.

"Sing something you haven't sang in a long time," Camilla requested. Jules looked thoughtful for a few seconds before her face lit up.

"I've got just the song," she said. Camilla squealed in delight and the crowd cheered a little as well. Prince Caspian remained silent, wondering what she was going to sing… and wondering why everyone had specifically requested she sing in the first place.

Jules picked up a strange case and opened it before pulling out an instrument Prince Caspian didn't recognize. The largest part was a wide, curvy piece made of wood. A stick was coming out of it and extended a couple feet. It certainly was a larger instrument. There were six strings on it as well. Jules quietly plucked at one of the strings and twisted a strange dial at the end of the instrument. She seemed to check the other strings and listened to the sounds they made before clearing her throat. The previously quiet crowd fell dead silent and looked at Jules.

"Okay," she started, "just as Camilla requested, this is a song I haven't sang… or really even thought of in a long time. This is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. It's called…" Jules trailed off and Prince Caspian knew why. She had seen him. However, she quickly recomposed herself and continued. "It's called 'Good Riddance.'" Jules then began the song.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still-frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Prince Caspian now knew why everyone had wanted her to sing. He had never heard the song before, but that didn't matter. It was her voice he was paying attention to, not the song. He barely registered the pleasant tune, he was too busy marveling at Jules' voice. He'd never heard a voice so clear and pure. She seemed to capture everyone's attention, as well, not just his. Even some birds had come and landed on the ground around her. Her voice was so captivating that Prince Caspian found himself thoroughly disappointed when the song ended. Everyone broke out into applause and Prince Caspian joined in wholeheartedly. A wide smile graced Jules' face, but it fell quickly at the sound of a yell. Everyone gasped and whipped around when a head of blonde hair darted through the crowds, followed by a red-faced baker.

"THIEF! THIEF!" he cried. The blonde boy gasped and everyone could see the loaf of bread in his hand. Prince Caspian wasn't quite sure what to do, especially when he saw some of the crowd exchange shocked and scared looks.

"No, please!" the boy cried. "I promise to pay later, please!"

"Lies!" the baker hissed. He stepped forward towards the boy and raised his hand. Everyone's eyes widened and a few screams sounded as he brought his hand down.

"NO!" Everyone heard. The sound of a hard slap pierced the air along with the voice of a familiar girl: Jules. She had flung herself in front of the boy and taken the slap for him.

"Move out of the way, you foolish girl," the baker threatened. Prince Caspian did not know what to do. He'd never seen something like this before. He wanted to intervene, but he worried it only make matters worse. And he was practically frozen in shock at what Jules had done. But… a very small part of Prince Caspian didn't want to intervene. He wanted to see what would happen.

"No," Jules said firmly to the baker. She reached into the pocket of her trousers and retrieved some money. "Take it."

"What makes you think I would accept anything from a little street rat like yourself?" the baker spat. Prince Caspian felt shock wash through him again. Jules was… homeless? He looked at her, to see how she would react, but her face remained stoic.

"If you will not accept the payment, then you are technically giving the bread away, meaning you have absolutely _no_ right to chase after this boy, accusing him to be a thief." The baker was stumped at that, but soon, he took the money with a huff and stomped off with a scowl. The crowd had apparently decided it was a good time to disperse, but Prince Caspian didn't move. He stared at Jules in wonder as she kneeled before the boy and spoke softly to him. What she had just done was…

"She's really something, isn't she?" Prince Caspian heard. He tore his gaze from the girl and saw the man she'd been dancing with earlier.

"Yeah, she is," Prince Caspian agreed. "Who is she?"

"That's a good question, my liege," the man replied. "I doubt she knows the answer to that herself."

"Is what the baker said true? Is she a…?"

"Yes, Jules is homeless," the man replied sadly. "I would take the girl in, but she refuses to accept help. Wants to make her own way in the world, I guess. She seems to be happy though, so I've left her alone." The man turned to leave, but he turned back to Prince Caspian a few seconds later.

"I've never met a kinder soul than Jules," he said. "She really deserves more than life has given her." With that, he left. Prince Caspian didn't doubt what he'd said and turned back in time to see Jules leading the boy and the young girl named Camilla towards a nearby fountain. Prince Caspian watched as she pulled out a rag and began to clean the boy's hands. When he approached them, he saw that they were cut up.

"Are you okay?" Prince Caspian spoke up once he reached them. The group of three jumped and looked at him. Camilla gave a squeak of shock and excitement. The boy gasped and his eyes widened a considerable amount. Jules' eyes were slightly bigger than normal, but that was her only reaction.

"Yes, we're okay. Thank you, my liege," she said. Prince Caspian came and sat down on the other side of the boy as Jules finished cleaning his hands.

"Now, Jordi, what am I going to say?" Jules said in a motherly tone.

"That stealing is bad," the boy, Jordi, replied timidly.

"And it is," Jules replied. Her tone became gentler. "I know it sometimes feels like stealing is the only way, but it's not."

"But I can't make money," Jordi said. "I'm not good at singing and dancing like you." Jules smiled softly at the boy.

"So, what _are_ you good at?" she asked.

"I… I like books," Jordi said. Jules' smile widened.

"Well, I heard not long ago that a certain bookstore owner was looking for some extra help," she said. Jordi's eyes lit up.

"Truly?" he asked.

"Yes, Jordi," Jules assured him. "The store is just in that direction. The owner's name is Mateo. Just tell him I sent you." Jordi suddenly wrapped his arms around Jules and she returned it with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Jules." With that, he was off.

"You're good with kids," Prince Caspian commented, having been there for the entire exchange.

"Thank you," Jules said. She watched Jordi run off with a light fondness in her eyes. Then, she turned to him. "Is there anything I can do for you, my liege?"

"Oh, no, um…" Prince Caspian said awkwardly. "It's just… you are a very good dancer and singer." Jules' pale cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, um, th-thank you," she stuttered. Prince Caspian smiled slightly, but his attention was turned to Camilla as she spoke.

"She really is!" the girl agreed. "Good enough to be a princess!" Prince Caspian wasn't blind to the mischievous look in the girl's eye and wondered how a little girl could imply what she had.

"Camilla, be polite," Jules scolded lightly. Her cheeks were even pinker than before, though, and Prince Caspian was sure his were a little redder than normal. "Now, I think it's time you got home. Your mother will worry."

"Bye, Jules! Goodbye, Prince Caspian!" The two waved as the little girl took off running for home. Prince Caspian went to say something, but paused. Jules' gaze had left Camilla and was now aimed at the ground. Before, Jules' eyes had been filled with nothing but kindness and a slightly innocent light. The looks were still there, but they were almost overpowered by a look of sadness. No, sadness wasn't right… that was too generic for the emotion Prince Caspian saw in Jules' deep jade eyes. He didn't know her, but the _complete _and _utter_ sadness and despair in her eyes practically tore him apart. He'd never seen a look like that before, and he knew it was the look of someone who had known rock bottom… of someone who not only had nothing, but had _lost_ everything and everyone dear to them. If this was true, he understood why no one knew much about Jules. He'd want to keep all of that a secret as well if he were in her position.

"Prince Caspian!" he suddenly heard. He, once again, had to tear his gaze away from Jules to see his professor coming towards them. Looked like his free time was over.

"Professor," Prince Caspian greeted. "I want you to meet someone. This is Jules." The girl bowed slightly and smiled at Professor Cornelius, the previous look in her eyes now only a haunting memory in Prince Caspian's mind

"It's an honor to meet you," she greeted. Professor Cornelius smiled at her, but his eyes were studying her.

"Is Jules short for Julianna?" he asked her. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"Y-yes," she said.

"A beautiful name," Professor Cornelius complimented. "The name of the Guardian of Narnia." Prince Caspian, who very much loved hearing stories of the old Narnia, just now realized that.

"Yes, sir. My mother believed in her, and when she saw my head of curly hair, she decided to name me after her." Prince Caspian and Professor Cornelius nodded. All of the stories of Lady Julianna had described her as having dark curly hair.

"I only hope I can be as kind and brave as her one day," Jules continued.

"I'm sure you will be, my dear," Professor Cornelius said. There was a pause before he suggested something that caught the girl off guard. "Why don't you come to the castle? You look like you could use a good meal and a fresh change of clothing." Jules looked down at herself, a little self-conscious, but couldn't help but agree with him. She _was_ rather thin and very rumpled looking.

"I wouldn't want to impose," she said starting to turn down the offer.

"No, please come," Prince Caspian then said. "It'll be fun." Jules looked at his smile for a few seconds and slowly nodded, her own smile appearing on her face. Then, the group of three made their way towards the Telmarine Castle, Professor Cornelius' gaze almost never leaving Jules. On her neck, was a mark… something Prince Caspian had dismissed as dirt, but Professor Cornelius knew better. He hardly dared to believe it, but there it was right in front of his eyes. The mark on the side of the girl's neck was, clear as day, the head of a lion.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the prologue to my new story, the sequel to "Discovering Their Guardian." Let me know that you all think :)

Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all! Welcome to "Trusting Their Guardian," sequel to "Discovering Their Guardian" and the second story in my Chronicled Dreams series. This story will be a revision of _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. _Unlike my last story, there WILL be romance in this story and this story is a Caspian/OC pairing (apologies to all Suspian shippers out there). I hope this story will be of decent length and there will definitely be original chapters weaved in throughout this story and the plot.

My OC is a girl named Julianna Styles, but she goes by Jules. She is the Guardian of Narnia and is 2,219 years old but doesn't look a day over 16. She has dark brown, extremely long curly hair that's always in a braid and deep jade eyes, leaning more towards green than blue (look it up if it helps). She has a pale complexion, but has freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is pretty short and petite, and has a birthmark on the side of her neck that looks like the head of a lion. She has lived in Narnia for the past 1,300 years. She has extremely kind, curious, and innocent eyes, but behind that is sorrow and sadness that seems deeper than one could ever imagine.

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told in 3rd person, not 1st like some of my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stories and Sons**

_Three Years Later_

Jules smoothed out her skirt briefly before making sure her hair was in acceptable shape. Lady Prunaprismia had summoned her. It was strange for that to happen, as Jules was Prince Caspian's chambermaid. After he and Professor Cornelius had invited her back to the castle three years ago, they took her in and she got a position in the castle as a chambermaid. Through her hard work and her friendship with the prince, she'd met several other lords and ladies, his aunt being one of them. When Jules reached her room, she gently knocked.

"Come in," she heard. Jules entered the chamber and saw Lady Prunaprismia standing out on her balcony. Jules breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the Lady's husband, Lord Miraz, was not there. Jules felt uncomfortable around him. She really did not like that man.

"Ah, Jules," Lady Prunaprismia greeted. She had a soft smile on her face and Jules returned it. As unpleasant as her husband was to be around, Lady Prunaprismia was a kind woman that Jules rather enjoyed talking to.

"Are you well, my lady?" Jules asked. "If I'm allowed to say so, you look about ready to pop." Lady Prunaprismia laughed and lovingly stroked her swollen belly.

"Yes, I feel it will be soon," she replied. "That's why I called you here." Jules frowned in confusion and went to help Lady Prunaprismia sit.

"My lady?" Jules asked.

"I want you to be there," she said. Jules' eyes widened in shock. "I'd be much more comfortable with you there while I'm in labor."

"I…" Jules was struggling to comprehend what Lady Prunaprismia had asked of her and the woman smiled gently. "It would be an honor, my lady. Of course I'll stay with you"

"Thank you," Lady Prunaprismia said. She didn't know what it was about the young chambermaid, but she had a calming effect over her. Whenever Jules was around, Lady Prunaprismia felt like everyone was going to be okay. She would need that for when she _did_ go into labor.

~)8(~

"So you're going to be there when the child's born?" Jules nodded and Professor Cornelius sighed a little bit. That would complicate their plans a little bit.

"We don't know if the child's going to be a boy," she said to him.

"Yes, but if it is, Caspian will be in grave danger," Professor Cornelius said.

"I'll try and get here as soon as I can. If not, you will have to leave without me." Professor Cornelius looked like he wanted to argue, but knew they might not have another option.

"Jules…" Professor Cornelius started, "when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Don't do that. You know what I mean. When are you going to tell him who you really are?" Yes, Professor Cornelius knew Jules was actually Lady Julianna, the Guardian of Narnia. He, himself, was half-dwarf, therefore half-Narnian. He could recognize his Guardian when he saw her. Plus, her eyes and birthmark were dead giveaways. He was surprised Caspian hadn't figured it out already, considering he was more curious about Lady Julianna than the Kings and Queens of Old. Caspian loved hearing stories about the old Narnia, but he had always been fascinated by Lady Julianna. Professor Cornelius found it quite funny that she was living right under his nose and he didn't know it.

Professor Cornelius was not blind to the fact that Prince Caspian had taken a liking to the girl. It was hard not to like her, but it was more than that. When she came to work at the castle three years ago, they'd quickly become friends and though it never was actually more than that, the professor knew the two _felt_ more than friendship towards the other. However, Jules was too shy to say anything and Caspian was too stubborn to say anything. With three years of teenage hormones raging between the two, it was a wonder Professor Cornelius hadn't suffocated on them yet.

"I don't know," Jules eventually answered. "I want to tell him, I do, but…" Professor Cornelius grew sad at hearing her answer, but he knew why she had answered that way. After 1,300 years on her own, she was afraid of losing her friend… afraid of losing Caspian.

"Who's to say he'd actually believe me?" Jules continued.

"Jules, all the signs are there," Professor Cornelius said. "He's been blind not to have noticed them at this point." Jules smiled a little bit at that. That was true. Between her hair, her eyes, her mark, and her necklace, it should've been a little obvious who she was. But if Caspian noticed, he hadn't said anything, something Jules was slightly grateful for.

"Professor?" she suddenly heard. It was Caspian. The professor and Jules turned to see him coming into the library. "Oh, Jules." A smile broke out over Caspian's face and Jules couldn't help but return it.

"Hello, Caspian," Jules greeted. She and Caspian both knew it was usually frowned upon for servants to be that familiar with their masters, but Caspian had insisted a long time ago that she use his name and not his title. Reluctantly, Jules had agreed. However, she only called him by his name when they were alone or with the professor. She still used his title if other nobles or servants were around.

"Is there anything you need, Caspian?" Professor Cornelius asked. "You don't have a lesson today."

"You said you'd tell me about the old Narnia today, Professor," Caspian said. Professor Cornelius blinked, just now remembering that. He _had_ said that.

"Very well." Caspian beamed. He was technically an adult now, but he still loved a good story, especially if it was about the old Narnia. "Would you like to join us, Jules?"

"Yes, actually, I would," she said. "Thank you." The three of them settled near the fireplace in the library. Caspian settled in a large chair and Jules sat at his feet. Professor Cornelius sat across from them in another chair.

"Now, what story do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Something I haven't heard before," Caspian said. Professor Cornelius laughed a little bit. That was always his answer. But the problem was, Caspian had heard most of the stories there were to tell. But there was one…

"You know that there has been no sign of Lady Julianna since she was driven out of Cair Paravel 1,300 years ago." Caspian nodded, not noticing how Professor Cornelius' eyes flicked towards Jules. "Well, there are actually several incidences where people think they've seen her. The most well-known one is from nearly 600 years ago. It was during the Dark Age…" As Professor Cornelius told the story, she found her mind wandering back to the actual event.

~)8(~

_Jules sat at the base of an apple tree, eating one of its fruits. It had been 700 years since the Pevensies had disappeared and since she'd had to go into hiding for her own safety. She didn't quite know what to do with herself these days. All she did was wander around Narnia. _

"_Got one of those for me?" she heard. Jules brought out a spare apple and held it in her hand. Aimon, her black winged-horse ate it in one bite. When she'd fled, he had come with her. And as the years went on, she realized Aimon was immortal, kind of like her. Aslan or the Deep Magic must've made it that way… so she had a companion… a friend. She hadn't realized it before, but know she knew that Aimon's name meant "protector." He was there to protect her and be with her. A guardian for the Guardian. _

"_Where do you want to go next?" she asked him. _

"_I don't know. It's not like we haven't been everywhere," he replied. _

"_We could always head out to the lone islands," she said. "We haven't been there in a while." _

"_True." Then, the two fell into a semi-awkward silence. Aimon knew Jules had asked her question just so they had something to talk about. She had become so quiet over the years. Incredibly shy and more insecure than he thought was possible. She blamed their current Dark Age on herself, since it had occurred right after she'd been forced to flee. The Golden Age had continued through her filling in for the kings and queens, but once she'd left… everything came crashing to the ground. And she blamed herself for it… even though it was in no way her fault. If she had stayed in Cair Paravel, she would have certainly been killed. Aimon went to say something else, but a scream up him off. _

"_What was that?" he breathed. Jules had slightly wide eyes and looked around, trying to determine the direction the scream had come from. When another one sounded, she jumped up and took off, Aimon following after her. It didn't take long to find out where the scream had come from. There was a pair of children clinging to each other, but they were up in a tree. Below them, three wolves were circling, snarling and snapping at the children's feet. _

"_Hey!" Jules called. Each of the wolves' heads snapped over to her, causing Aimon to say, "You know that only made us the targets, right?" _

"_Shut up, Aimon!" Jules snapped lightly. The children watched in fear as the wolves charged Jules. Jules dove out of the way and avoided one of them while Aimon managed to kick another. Jules, really not wanting to use one of her weapons, kicked the second wolf when it got close enough. Between her and Aimon, they managed to scare the wolves off and turned their attention to the kids. _

"_It's all right," she said to them. "They're gone." The kids, still afraid but knowing the wolves were gone, began to climb down the tree. _

"_Bastian! Celine!" Jules heard. _

"_Daddy!" they called. Both of them jumped down from the tree and went to embrace their father. _

"_Oh, thank God," he breathed, holding them close to him, seeming to make sure they were really there. Seeing that the kids were now in good hands, Jules turned to mount Aimon, but stopped when the man spoke to her. _

"_Thank you," he said. Jules turned back and saw him staring at her with wet eyes. "You saved my kids. I can never thank you enough."_

"_You don't have to thank me, sir," Jules replied shaking her head. _

"_I do, actually," he insisted. "Thank… you…" Jules frowned as he trailed off. But then she noticed what he was staring at. Her necklace had come untucked from her shirt. And her mark was in plain sight. Jules went to fix her collar and hide the mark again, but he'd seen it. _

"_My lady…" he breathed. Then, he dropped to his knees. _

"_No, oh, no," Jules said. "Please-please get up." Jules held his arms and gently raised him to his feet. "I'm no one worth kneeling before. And I'm no longer deserving of that title." _

"_But, my lady-"_

"_Please, just call me Jules," she said cutting him off. His children, Bastian and Celine, looked between the two, clearly wondering what was going on, but neither of them explained. _

"_Thank you, Jules," he said. Jules nodded and managed a small smile. _

"_You're welcome." She turned to mount Aimon when he spoke again. _

"_You know, I believe in you," he said. "Not everyone thinks you're just a myth. Some people still believe in you." Jules caught the underlying meaning to his words, but decided not to comment on it. She merely looked away, mounted Aimon, and rode off._

~)8(~

"She didn't say anything?" Caspian asked Professor Cornelius. "She just… rode off?"

"If she did say anything, he didn't hear it. The tale says she rode off without a word, not waiting for a reward nor wanting one. The man said the main thing he remembered about her was the sadness in her eyes… more intense and deep than he'd ever seen before." Caspian suddenly thought back to the sadness he'd seen in Jules' eyes three years ago. He'd never asked about it, though it still haunted him to this day. Knowing what Lady Julianna had gone through in her life, he wouldn't be surprised if the sadness in her eyes reflecting the sadness Caspian still saw in Jules' eyes today. It wasn't quite as strong as it was three years ago, but it was definitely still there. A sadness that deep wouldn't just go away overnight. It would linger… and it had.

"Now, I believe it's time Jules and I got back to work," Professor Cornelius said. Jules nodded sadly and just then realized that Caspian had been playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Yes, it is," she said. Both she and Caspian stood and she bid him and the professor goodbye before exiting the library and getting back to her duties. She may have been Caspian's chambermaid, but she had other duties around the castle and the head maid wouldn't be afraid to give her a good scolding if she started slacking.

~)8(~

That night, Jules was fiddling with her old guitar, tuning the strings and just playing random notes. She was thinking about the story Professor Cornelius had shared with Caspian and what the prince had asked at the end. She truly had just ridden off, hadn't she? She didn't realize until now how rude that might've been, but after hearing the story, she realized the man bore no ill will to her for it. That only made Jules feel worse.

Suddenly, Jules' door burst open and her eyes widened. Jules felt her stomach drop a little bit when she realized it was the head nurse here at the castle. That could only mean one thing. Lady Prunaprismia was going into labor… right now. Jules put down her guitar and hurried off with the nurse. They found several people in the castle in a flurry. Obviously they knew their lady was going to give birth.

"My lady," Jules breathed when she finally got to her chambers. Lord Miraz was by his wife's side, trying to calm her, but Jules knew it wasn't working.

"My lord," she said gently. "You must leave. This is for your wife's safety. Please."

"I will not leave her," he snapped. Jules was surprised at the intensity in his voice. As uncomfortable as he made her, he truly seemed to love and care for his wife.

"Please, darling," Prunaprismia begged. "Do as she says." Lord Miraz looked torn, but eventually relented and left the room.

"Jules," Prunaprismia breathed.

"I'm here." Jules took her hand to assure the woman she was going to be there, that she wasn't going to leave. Her grip was already like a vice and Jules knew it was going to get worse in a few hours. Well, it was more than a few hours. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when the nurse finally gave the okay for Prunaprismia to start pushing.

Jules shushed and comforted the woman the entire time by stroking her hair and holding her hand. Though, she doubted she could get Prunaprismia to let go if she tried. Jules knew her hand would be bruised tomorrow. Prunaprismia's screams and cries of pain echoed in everyone's ears and she was sure they were audible throughout the entire castle. Prunaprismia's body was coated in sweat and Jules occasionally used a towel to dry her forehead.

"Towels," the nurse eventually requested. Then, with one last push, Prunaprismia relaxed and Jules started gaining feeling back in her hand.

"Look, my lady," Jules breathed as Prunaprismia fell back onto the pillows. She heard the cries and leaned up. With tears in her eyes, Prunaprismia took her child. A loving smile grew on her face as she cradled it.

"Rest now, my lady," Jules told her. She nodded and gently laid back in the bed, her child cradled to her chest. Then, Jules was able to sneak out. As she silently ran through the halls of the castle, dread swelled through her. Prunaprismia had given birth to a son.

Jules gasped silently as she saw General Glozelle pass her in the halls and she began to run faster. He was going to check on Prunaprismia and when he learned the sex of the child, Lord Miraz would soon know as well. Everyone knew of the lord's desire to take the throne from Caspian, as Caspian Ⅸ had been his brother. Now, with an heir of his own, there was not a doubt in Jules' mind that he was going to come after Prince Caspian.

"We must hurry, Lady Prunaprismia had a son and General Glozelle was headed in that direction when I saw him," Jules said when she reached the library. Professor Cornelius jumped up, his eyes wide.

"Change, quickly," he instructed her. Jules nodded and ducked behind a bookshelf. She tore off her nightgown and pulled on the shirt, trousers, and boots. The two of them, pulling on their cloaks, made their way through the castle towards Caspian's room. They made sure the coast was clear before entering it. Jules pulled aside the curtain to his bed and Professor Cornelius placed a hand over Caspian's mouth. The prince woke with a start, breathing heavily, before realizing it was only his professor and rolling over.

"Five more minutes," he groaned. Jules would've giggled in any other situation.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince," Professor Cornelius told him. Caspian looked at him, confused. "Come. We must hurry!"

"Professor, what's going on?" Caspian breathed as the man dragged him out of bed.

"Your aunt just gave birth, Caspian," Jules said. He turned to her, his eyes wide.

"To a son," Professor Cornelius finished. Realization filled Caspian's eyes and he allowed Jules to take his hand and drag him into his wardrobe. She closed the door to the wardrobe right as his bedroom door opened again. Caspian and Jules watched through a small crack. They saw General Glozelle and several soldiers file into the room, each of them armed with crossbows. They surrounded Caspian's bed and began firing.

Caspian felt Jules' hand tighten around his as they watched and he squeezed it back, giving her some comfort and reassuring her that he was there, and not in his bed. After several seconds and several arrows, Caspian's torn curtain came down to reveal that he was not there and seeing the frustration and shock on General Glozelle's face, Jules dragged the prince back and they ran through the secret passageway. Caspian wanted to ask what was happening, but deep down, he knew. His uncle, Lord Miraz, had sent Glozelle and his men to kill him.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the first official chapter to my new story! I hope you all like it. I just have to say, I'm really excited for this story. It's going to be so much deeper, and in a way, so much darker than the first and we really get to see Jules being pushed to her limits. I can say that there will be several times in this story where her emotions begin to rage past her control ;)

**Reviews**

Maddell: Hey :) I'm glad you like the story! And it's totally okay that you're stalking my stories ;) I mean, who doesn't do it when they find an author they really like? Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy the update and thanks for the support :)  
Skyeward MusicLover: Hey, here's your update. I hope you enjoy it :)

Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Narnians and Narnia**

Caspian and Jules ran through the secret passageway, finally catching up to Professor Cornelius. He had gone on ahead and made sure the coast was clear for them. Both he and Jules had decided it was best that she go with Caspian. Not only so she could protect and help him, but so she could finally try and integrate herself back into life as the Guardian of Narnia. If Caspian was going to try and claim his throne, there was going to be a war. And if there was going to be a war, _they_ would need to be brought back to Narnia. And if _they_ were brought back, then Jules would have to tell Caspian and the Narnians the truth about herself.

Soon, they reached the armory and Caspian pulled on some armor over his night clothes and grabbed a sword. He checked and made sure the blade was sharp before grabbing a cloak and making his way towards the stables, Jules and Professor Cornelius right behind him. Caspian quickly found his horse, Destrier, and began getting him ready. He didn't notice the conversation Professor Cornelius and Jules were having behind him.

"I believe it's time you had these back, my lady," the professor said. Jules was about to ask what he meant when she saw what he held in his hands. Jules couldn't remember ever feeling more shocked than she did in that moment. Right there in Professor Cornelius' hands, lay her beloved weapons.

"Where did you get these?" she breathed in a whisper. When she had fled from Cair Paravel, she hadn't brought her weapons with her. Jules knew she had to go back for them eventually, so when she finally worked up the courage and an opportunity presented itself, she'd tried to retrieve them. However, she hadn't been able to find them and in order to remain undetected, she'd fled again. She'd tried several more times over the years to retrieve her weapons, but she'd never been successful. Now, after 1,300 years, here they were… right before her eyes.

"I've had them in my possession for many years now, along with several other old Narnian things," Professor Cornelius said. He held out the weapons for her and Jules slowly wrapped her fingers around them. Almost instantly, a sense of comfort and relief washed over her. After 1,300 years of being alone throughout Narnia with no one but Aimon for company, she'd lost almost everything that was dear and familiar to her. Seeing these old weapons and having them back in her possession gave her great comfort.

"Thank you," she whispered. Jules took her swords and daggers and strapped them to her belt before putting her bow and quiver on her back.

"Here, you'll need this, too," Professor Cornelius said. Jules looked up again to see a fairly large sack in his hand. When she took it, she knew what it was. Only one thing could be that heavy. It was her old armor. He'd had her old armor as well.

"Thank you, Cornelius," she said. Jules hugged the man and he returned it.

"Professor, Jules," they heard Caspian say. The two pulled apart and went over to Caspian as he mounted Destrier.

"You must make for the woods," Professor Cornelius told him.

"The woods?"

"The won't follow us there," Jules said.

"Us?" Caspian said. Until this point, he hadn't realized Jules was going to come with him.

"Where _is _that horse of yours?" Professor Cornelius cried softly, ignoring Caspian.

"You called?" he heard someone say. Caspian frowned as he couldn't figure out where it had come from. Shrugging it off and assuming Jules had said it, he turned to see her mounting a large black horse without reins or a saddle. Jules rode up beside Caspian and Professor Cornelius handed something to the prince.

"It has taken me many years to find this," he said. Caspian, not knowing what it was, took it and tied it to his belt. "Do not use it except at your greatest need." Caspian nodded and Jules, seeming to know what the item was, spoke.

"Along with many other old Narnian things," she said quoting the professor in their previous conversation. A light of amusement shone through her eyes. "Is there anything else you acquired?" Her tone was joking, but Professor Cornelius knew she was genuinely curious.

"It has been an honor, my lady," he said smiling at her. Jules returned it.

"The honor was mine," she said. Caspian, having no idea what they were talking about, looked between the two of them. However, neither of them explained.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked his professor.

"I dearly hope so, my prince," he replied with a sad look on his face that suggested he doubted it would happen. "There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." The group of three suddenly looked up when they heard yelling.

"Go, Caspian," Jules said.

"But what-"

"There's no time. Go!" Knowing she was right, he flicked the reins and Destrier ran out of the stables, Jules right behind him. When they got out to the courtyard, there guards spun around to see them coming.

"Halt!" one of them yelled. Two guards crossed their spears in front of Caspian, but he merely rode on and grabbed one of the spears from them as he broke through with Destrier. He tossed it at one of the fire-pits standing on either side of the gate and it practically exploded. There was one more guard in front of them, but before the guard could do anything, an arrow whizzed past Caspian and embedded itself in the guard's neck. Caspian looked back briefly to see Jules putting away her bow. He had no idea where she'd learned to shoot that well, but they had no time to converse and the two of them rode off into the night. Right as they truly left the castle grounds, they heard fireworks go off… celebrating the arrival of Lord Miraz's and Lady Prunaprismia's baby boy. The two of them stopped long enough to hear the announcement ring out through the town… and to see the soldiers chasing after them on horseback.

"Caspian? Go." He didn't need any more incentive. Soon, he and Jules were far from the castle, but they were still being chased. The dark sky was beginning to lighten the longer they rode and both of them felt a little relieved when they saw the Shuddering Wood in front of them. Just a little longer. Before they knew it, they were in the safety of the trees. Jules looked back at the soldiers, and to her horror, saw them ride into the woods after them.

"Go, Caspian!" she cried. "They're following us!" At that, Caspian egged Destrier to go faster. He heard Jules whisper to her own horse and he picked up the pace as well. The two weaved their way in and out of the trees, jumping over tree roots and stones as they appeared. Eventually, they got out of the trees and rode through a valley. Jules sighed when she saw the water up ahead. Aimon was not going to like that.

"You've got to be kidding me," she heard him huff quietly.

"Oh, I know you don't like it, but you've got to," Jules said. She knew it would be better if Caspian didn't suddenly see her horse flying through the air. He'd probably have a nervous breakdown right then and there. No, he needed to be eased into the world of Narnians _slowly_. Thankfully, Aimon didn't argue any more with her and followed Caspian and Destrier into the calm river. The horses had to slow to a walk halfway through as the water was up to their heads, but kept going. Both Destrier and Aimon were shifting uncomfortably in the water, but Caspian and Jules egged them on. Eventually, they made it out of the water and continued running into another part of the Shuddering Wood. They were back in the trees now and at one point, Caspian looked behind him. Jules' eyes widened as she saw what was in front of him.

"Look out!" she cried. He whipped his head around, but it was too late. Caspian was hit by the low tree branch and was knocked off of Destrier. Jules gasped and slowed Aimon down before realizing that Caspian's foot was still caught in the stirrup. Eventually, he managed to get his foot free and lay back on the ground, breathing heavily as Destrier ran off. Jules jumped down from Aimon and knelt at Caspian's side.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded and Jules sighed in relief. The two of them sat there for a couple seconds, just catching their breath. There was a very large tree in front of them and the two of them looked at it when two figures came out of it. Both their eyes widened when they saw the red and black dwarves.

"Oh, no," Jules sighed. Caspian didn't hear it and shuffled back in shock.

"They've seen us," the black dwarf hissed. Caspian looked over his shoulder to see his sword lying on the ground, but backed up even further when the red dwarf drew his own sword and approached the two. But he abruptly stopped upon seeing the thing that lay on the ground next to Caspian's sword. It was what Professor Cornelius had given him. Caspian could now see that it was a white horn in the shape of a lion's head. Then, they heard hooves. It was the Telmarine soldiers.

"Take care of them," the red dwarf said to the black dwarf. Then, he twirled his sword and ran off to meet the soldiers.

"No, wait!" Jules called about to run after him. But, then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Jules' eyes widened as she turned and saw Caspian bring the horn to his lips.

"NO!"

"No! Caspian, STOP!" It was too late. Jules froze as the horn's loud ring sounded through the land. She felt a ripple of magic go through her and screamed at the intensity of it. The magic running through her and tugging at her gut was enough to make her collapse. Caspian, seeing this, abruptly stopped blowing the horn.

"Jules!" he cried. He rushed to help her and when he got there, found she was unconscious. The next thing Caspian knew, his head was exploding with pain and his vision was going black.

~)8(~

Lucy nearly screamed and stopped running. A car had stopped to avoid hitting her and Lucy mentally scolded herself for being so careless. The driver of the car honked at her before scolding her aloud.

"Watch yourself, love!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy replied. She gave him an apologetic look before continuing to run across the street. Lucy held her suitcase in her hand and made sure her school uniform hat didn't go flying as she raced along the streets of England. She needed to find Susan. When she did, Susan was standing in front of a newspaper and magazine stand, talking to a tall boy with glasses.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled. She was a little confused at the small glare Susan sent her way, but ignored it. "You better come quickly!" Susan, hearing her sister's frantic and serious tone, grabbed her things before running off with her. They ran across the street, hand in hand, and into the underground station. There, they found several kids, mainly boys, standing there yelling "FIGHT" over and over again. Susan and Lucy pushed through the crowd and now Susan understood what was happening. There was a fight going on, and Peter was at the heart of it. Susan caught her older brother's eye and gave him a thoroughly disappointed look, but he ignored it and continued fighting, despite the fact that he was being ganged up on by several guys.

"Edmund!" Lucy suddenly cried. Susan turned in time to see her younger brother push through the crowd and join the fight, defending his brother. As Edmund held his own against two boys, another two boys pushed Peter to the ground and held his head over the tracks slightly. Then, there was a whistle. The children quickly dispersed in order to avoid being yelled at by the oncoming soldiers. The soldiers broke up the fight and tore the boys away from each other.

"Act your age!" one of them yelled while shaking Peter slightly. All the boys scowled, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the four Pevensie children were sitting on a bench in the underground, waiting for their train. Peter sulked slightly, frustrated at himself for practically losing the fight at mad at himself for starting it in the first place whole Lucy rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You're welcome," Edmund said sitting down next to him.

"I had it sorted," Peter protested. That was a lie. He'd been losing terribly and he knew it. It seemed most of his fighting and combat skills had left him when he'd left Narnia.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked as Peter stood up and began to pace. Unfortunately, this was not the first time Peter had gotten in a fight. He'd been in several since they'd come back from Narnia. She knew he missed it. They all did, but that was no excuse for starting fights and becoming snappy the way he had.

"He bumped me," Peter said quietly, knowing it was silly.

"So you hit him?" Lucy cried in shock.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when he hit me," Peter admitted.

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter cried, covering his shame at how he'd been acting. She was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids…?" Edmund pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always," Peter said thinking back to his days in Narnia. Unbeknownst to him, his siblings were exchanging looks behind him. There were times where he wallowed in his own pain and sadness so much that he seemed to forget that they'd all been adults there as well. They'd all been mature kings and queens. Being thrown back into childhood was hard for all of them, not just Peter. Being back in their world was hard for _all _of them. They _all _missed Narnia.

"It's been a year," Peter said coming to sit back down. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan said. "There's no use pretending any different." If they did, things would only get harder and more painful for them.

"If I have to get used to life here, so should you," the Pevensies heard. All of them looked at Lucy's lap to see Gabin, their Narnian rabbit friend. When he'd fallen out of the wardrobe, they'd taken him in. Gabin had been rather curious about the human world, but it had been hard for him to adjust to life in it. Peter, once again, knew he was right, but decided it was best not to reply. If the conversation continued much longer, he'd get angry and snappy.

"I miss Jules," Lucy suddenly said. Instead of getting angry, Peter only grew sadder, and Edmund and Susan were the same. They really missed their friend. She'd always been with them. She'd been there when they'd been evacuated. She'd been there when they found Narnia. She'd been there through the war against the White Witch. She'd been there through their 15 year reign. Her not being with them anymore was just as painful, if not _more_ painful than not being in Narnia. Not being in the magical land would be less torturous for the Pevensies if Jules were here with them. But, alas, she was still in Narnia, and the Pevensies knew that was where she belonged.

"Oh, no," Susan suddenly breathed. She looked at her siblings. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We _are_ talking to you," Edmund said as Lucy looked around to see the tall boy Susan had been talking to at the stand outside. Susan glared at Edmund slightly for his response, but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"OW!" Lucy suddenly cried. She stood up and Gabin jumped down from her lap.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan scolded slightly as Gabin jumped into her lap instead.

"Something pinched me," she said.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter then yelled at Edmund as he stood up.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund cried. Then, Susan and Edmund felt the same sensation Peter and Lucy had and a train began whizzing by.

"What is that?" Susan cried.

"It feels like magic," Lucy breathed. Peter couldn't help but agree. It _had_ felt like magic.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," Susan said. Lucy agreed before grabbing Susan's hand and gently holding Gabin to her chest in the other. She heard Edmund protest slightly, but Peter grabbed his hand and the Pevensies watched in wonder as the train sped up. Papers began flying around the station and tiles even began peeling away from the walls. The weirdest part? The Pevensies seemed to be the only ones who were seeing it. The Pevensies watched in wonder and slight fear as the train station peeled and crumbled away. Then, they saw flashes of a blue sky and an ocean. Each of them felt shock run through them and soon, the train disappeared. The Pevensies blinked as they took in their new surroundings. They were in a cave. Slowly, they released each other's hands and walked out of the cave and into the sunlight. Taking in the blue sky, the golden sand, the green trees, and the lush surroundings, they knew they could only be in one place: Narnia. Gabin knew it as well and jumped down from Lucy's grasp. The next thing the Pevensies knew, they were playing with each other in the water, basking in their happiness. They were back! They were in Narnia! Peter, if possible, looked happier than all of them, even Gabin, who was rolling around in the sand. Suddenly, though, Edmund stopped.

"Ed?" Susan called.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked, not looking away from the sight in front of him.

"Well where do you think?" Peter said. How could Edmund not know where they were?

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said. Peter's face fell in unison with his sisters' and they all followed Edmund's gaze. Up on the cliffs above them was a group of haunting ruins.

* * *

Hey all! Here's Chapter 2! Let me know what you all think! Love you guys :)

**Reviews**

bug813: Thank you :) I'm glad you like them!  
babygurl1944: Here's your "more." I'm glad you like the story :)

Cheerio!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fairytales to Reality**

The Pevensies soon found themselves exploring the ruins Edmund had pointed out. Fifteen years they'd been in Narnia and none of them could recall ever seeing ruins… unless you counted the now abandoned Witch's castle. The ruins had definitely been there a while, as most of it was stone and trees and plants were growing everywhere in and around it. All of them felt disturbed while walking around the ruins, even Gabin. The fact that their beloved land had something like this in it made them feel sad and, if they were honest, a little guilty. What if this happened because they had left? If they had been here, maybe they could've stopped it… maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The building had obviously been a large one, judging by how far the ruins expanded. And judging from the columns and staircases they kept seeing, the building had been a luxurious one was well. Lucy eventually found herself on what probably used to be a balcony that looked over the ocean.

"I wonder who lived here," she wondered looking over the water. Susan, who was near her, was about to answer when she felt herself step on something. She leaned down and picked up a little, gold centaur figurine.

"I think we did," Susan said looking at the figurine and holding it out for Lucy to see.

"Hey, that's mine!" the girls heard Edmund exclaim as he came up to them. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked coming up to them.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a _solid gold _chess set in Finchley, did I?" he asked. Susan handed Edmund the chess piece and he stared at it, a look of nostalgia in his eyes.

"It can't be," Lucy then breathed. Her siblings looked at her in wonder and followed her as she ran off to another part of the ruins. The Pevensies came to a stop on a circular floor that had had stairs leading up to it. In front of them were what looked like four platforms, one of which containing what looked like the remains of a chair of some kind.

"Don't you see?" Lucy said, grasping Peter's hand.

"What?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes ever so slightly and made Peter stand in front of one of the four platforms.

"Imagine walls," she said before moving Susan to the right slightly, in front of the platform with the remains of the chair. "And columns there!" Lucy then stood in front of the other platform left of Susan and Edmund stood in front of the platform to Peter's right. "And a glass roof." The three older Pevensies did as their sister suggested and imagined what the building would look like. Realization hit them like a ton of bricks and moments of silence followed their realizations. Eventually, only Peter had the strength to voice what they now knew the ruins to be.

"Cair Paravel."

~)8(~

The same morning his son had been born, Lord Miraz was on his balcony, cradling him when he heard hooves. Looking up from his son to see General Glozelle riding up with some of his men, Miraz handed his son to Prunaprismia and went to meet the soldiers. He found all of them in the stables and saw they had Caspian's horse, Destrier with them. Miraz felt a wave of pleasure when he saw the figure flung over Destrier's back, but Glozelle stopped him before he could get there.

"Wait! Wait, my lord!" he cried. "It is not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Miraz demanded.

"We're not exactly sure," Glozelle admitted. At the general's nod, the soldier standing by Destrier flipped up the cloth covering to reveal the figure underneath. Upon seeing it, Miraz gasped and recoiled slightly.

"It can't be," he breathed.

"And then there was this," Glozelle said. "We found it in the neck of a dead guard." Miraz raised his eyebrows at that. Someone had to have good aim in order to shoot someone through the neck. Then, Miraz registered that the arrow was not one from a crossbow, but a normal arrow. Upon further seeing it, Miraz gasped and recoiled once again.

"Impossible."

~)8(~

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Lord Miraz… there would be consequences," a man named Lord Sopespian said during the council meeting.

"No," another Lord said standing up. "We can't accuse the Lord Protector without proof."

"How long are we going to hide behind that excuse?" another Lord, Lord Scythley, Lady Prunaprismia's father, piped up. "Until every chair in this chamber is empty?" Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall and Council Chamber flew open and Lord Miraz himself came walking in.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late," he said as he went to sit in his chair. "I was not aware we were in session."

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied," Lord Sopespian said to him.

"My lord?" Miraz said after a tense pause.

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king," Lord Scythley said. "And now it seems that from behind his walls even Prince Caspian has gone missing." That was the whole reason this session had been called. Everyone now knew that their prince was missing and all of the council members suspected Miraz had something to do with it.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz," Lord Sopespian said. "Imagine, losing you nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." Lord Miraz was not blind to the underlying meaning of his words and felt anger swell in him at the small smirk on Lord Sopespian's face.

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian," Miraz replied, burying his anger. "You compassion is a boon in this troubled time."

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred," Lord Sopespian said, cornering Miraz. A side door to the Great Hall opened and Miraz looked up to see Glozelle standing there. Perfect.

"That is the most disturbing news of all," Miraz said standing up. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted…" Murmurs broke out throughout the council. "By Narnians." The murmurs turned to laughter and Lord Scythley spoke out.

"You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?" Some Lords made noises of agreement, but Miraz merely gestured to Glozelle. He nodded and Glozelle opened the door. Two soldiers entered, pushing in the figure that had been on Destrier's back. It was the same red dwarf that had gone to fight the Telmarine soldiers after seeing Caspian and Jules in the Shuddering Wood. Every single Lord in the Great Hall gasped and stood upon seeing the Narnian. His hands were bound and he was gagged, but some of them couldn't help but wonder if it was going to do something to them.

"We forget, my lords," Miraz continued, "Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves… they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!" Miraz yelled the last word and struck the dwarf across the face.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," the Narnian remarked dryly. His gag had slid down off his mouth when Miraz had hit him.

"Well, I intend to strike back," Miraz said looming over the dwarf. "Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began." The Lords, now all on Miraz's side, listened attentively and the red dwarf stared at Miraz, a sliver of fear shining through his grey eyes.

~)8(~

The Pevensies spent the next hour wandering around the ruins of Cair Paravel. All of them, including Gabin, were in slight shock that the ruins surrounding them was the grand castle. And each of them grew scared at the sight around them. Not only was their home in ruins, but they were _old_ ruins. Each of them were reminded of how time moved differently between their world and Narnia. They'd spent 15 years in Narnia, and only minutes had passed in their world. If a full year had passed in their world… they could only imagine how much time had passed in Narnia.

"Catapults," Edmund said to himself at one point. He leaned down to study part of the ruins and realized his siblings and Gabin had heard what he'd said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund said. "Cair Paravel was attacked." His siblings looked around and realized he was right. But… who would attack Cair Paravel? And why? Peter suddenly caught sight of a familiar structure and went towards it. Edmund followed him, seeing the same thing. Lucy, Susan, and Gabin watched as Peter and Edmund pushed aside a stone wall to reveal a wood door. It was the entrance to their hidden chamber… where they'd kept most of their most precious belongings. Peter took out his pocket knife and cut through the old, rotten wood. Then, he was able to pull away the lock and the door swung open. Then, he ripped off a portion of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick to make a crude torch.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" he asked Edmund.

"No, but…" Edmund said trailing off and looking into his bag. He reached in and pulled something out that made a smirk appear on his face and amused exasperation appear in Peter's eyes. "Would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said seeing the flashlight in Edmund's hand. Despite this, however, he felt a smile grow on his face. Edmund's smirk merely widened and their sisters giggled behind them. Peter threw away the torch and followed his siblings into the chamber, Gabin hopping in after them. They made their way down the dark staircase, eventually reaching the loft that overlooked the chamber. Edmund turned off the flashlight, as sunlight was pouring into the chamber and Lucy stopped walked and just stared at it all. Down below, Peter pushed open the gate, an amazed smile on his face.

"I can't believe it," he breathed. "It's all still here." Lucy, Edmund, and Susan rushed over to the trunks and eagerly opened them. Each of them felt happiness at seeing their old belongings and began rifling through the trunks.

"I was so tall," Lucy commented holding a dress up to herself.

"Well, you were older then," Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund commented with his old war helmet on, "when you're younger." The girls laughed at that and continued looking through their things. Peter smiled a little bit as well, but leaned down and blew dust off of a gold plate in his hands. He smiled slightly when he saw the image of a lion's head on it. Then, he put down the platter and slowly approached his trunk.

"What is it?" he heard Lucy ask Susan.

"My horn," she said. In her hands, she held her bow, arrows, and quiver, but not her horn. "I must've left it on my saddle… the day we went back." Peter then opened his own trunk and pulled out his sword, Rhindon. He slowly unsheathed it, gazing at the familiar weapon.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," he said reading the words etched into the blade.

"When he shakes his mane… we shall have spring again," Lucy finished. Her siblings looked over at her, hearing the sad tone to her voice. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they're all gone." And with her words, a tense silence arose and each of them felt a weight lower itself onto their shoulders.

"What…" Gabin started, "what do you think happened to her?" The Pevensies followed his gaze to the fifth trunk in the treasure chamber. It lay in between Peter's and Susan's and while each of them had a statue of themselves behind their trunks, this trunk didn't have a statue. Instead, the wall behind it held a carving. Each of them recognized the image. It was Jules' mark. Peter, not knowing the answer to Gabin's question nor wanting to think about it, hesitantly approached the Guardian's trunk. When he got there, he took a deep breath. This felt like invading her privacy, but he did it anyway. He opened her trunk. A gasp emitted from Susan and his eyes widened as he looked inside. It was empty. Her trunk was completely empty.

"What do you suppose that means?" Susan asked.

"I don't know," Peter whispered. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

~)8(~

After the council had concluded, two Telmarine soldiers had been tasked with getting rid of the Narnian. So they'd rebound and gagged him before setting off. Eventually, they got in a boat and set off down Glasswater Creek. It was silent throughout the ride, but one of the soldiers felt eyes on him the entire time. He couldn't help but look at the red dwarf, only to meet the creature's gaze. The soldier flinched slightly at it. The Narnian never blinked, his gaze never wavered, he never looked away.

"He won't stop staring," the soldier said to his comrade at one point.

"So don't look," the other soldier replied. He seemed unperturbed by the Narnian, but that might have been because the dwarf wasn't staring at _him_. The first soldier, despite his comrade's advice, still found his gaze wandering towards the Narnian.

"Here's far enough," he eventually said putting down the oars. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the unnerving stare. Thankfully, the other soldier agreed and they picked up the Narnian, preparing to throw him into the river. Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself in the side of their small boat.

"Drop him!" They heard. The two soldiers and the Narnian turned to see four figures standing on the bank not far away.

"Crows and crockery!" the dwarf breathed through his gag. The soldiers, however, ignored the woman and her three companions and tossed the Narnian into the water. And before they could shoot down the new arrivals, the woman had let loose another arrow, killing the first soldier. His companion fell in after him and one of the figures from the beach, Peter, dove into the water. Peter pulled the dwarf up to the surface and helped him onto land while Edmund pulled the boat onto the beach. When Peter and the dwarf were on the beach, Lucy kneeled beside them and drew her dagger. The dwarf's bound hands were soon released and he immediately tore off the gag, coughing up water.

"_Drop him_!" The dwarf then cried in an exasperated voice. "Is that the best you can come up with?" The Pevensies blinked at each other. That certainly wasn't the reaction they had been expecting.

"Certainly is ungrateful, isn't he?" Gabin remarked quietly

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan said agreeing with the rabbit.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the dwarf said.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter then spoke. The dwarf didn't have a reply.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked the Narnian. The dwarf, Trumpkin, sighed.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund gasped. "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asked with a slight condescending tone to his voice. The Pevensies grew a little uncomfortable at what he'd said. They figured a long time had passed in Narnia, that much had been obvious from the ruins of Cair Paravel, but a few hundred years? They didn't know what to make of that information.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy replied, either ignoring or not noticing the tone of Trumpkin's voice. He then looked up and saw Susan handing Peter's sword back to him. The dwarf backed up a bit and looked at all of them. The Pevensies saw the look of realization and slight awe appear in his eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he moaned. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter introduced, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. There was an awkward silence.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan said biting back a laugh. Trumpkin wasn't as subtle.

"Probably," he agreed while chuckling.

"You might be surprised," Peter said drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," Trumpkin said eyeing the weapon and its wielder.

"Not me," Peter said. He looked at Edmund. "Him." Edmund smiled slightly and drew his sword while Trumpkin hesitantly took Peter's. Once Peter let go, the sword dropped to the ground and Trumpkin seemed to be struggling to hold it. Then, he swung the sword around with excellent skill and Edmund was barely able to block the blow. Trumpkin swung again and Edmund ducked to avoid the blade when Trumpkin elbowed him in the face.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried in worry.

"Oh, are you all right?" Trumpkin said. It sounded like he was slightly concerned, but then swung at Edmund again. Edmund ducked around and lightly hit Trumpkin with his blade. Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Gabin watched the duel with slight smiles on their faces. Then, Trumpkin grunted and swung at Edmund again. Edmund blocked the blow and swung his own sword. Trumpkin ducked down and tried to slash at Edmund's feet, but he jumped up. The duel continued and their swords met several more times before Edmund began to overpower Trumpkin. Within a few more seconds, Trumpkin's sword went flying out of his grasp and Edmund had won the duel. Trumpkin fell back onto the sand, his eyes wide with shock.

"Beards and bedsteads," he breathed. "Maybe that horn worked after all." The Pevensies looked at each other in confusion at that.

"What horn?"

* * *

Hey all! Here's chapter 3 of my story, I hope you all like it. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me here in a review or in a message on tumblr! Love you all!

**Reviews**

TheChosenJedi142: Haha, well I'm glad you like the story! And thank you! You review really means a lot to me :)  
Skyeward MusicLover: I'm glad you like the story! Here's another update :)  
prydain: Well, the reunion honestly won't happen for probably another four or five chapters, but I promise it'll be worth it ;) Thank you for all your support!  
1: Oh, well, thank you :) Your review made me really happy! I'm glad you like the story!  
Cali: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story :)

Cheerio!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: History and Mythology**

_Jules opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was her splitting headache. That was funny. She didn't remember hitting her head on anything… or being annoyed with something to the point of getting a migraine. Jules stood up, but immediately wished she hadn't. Her head began to spin and black spots danced across her vision. Jules held her head in her hands, waiting for the pounding to stop. It seemed to take forever, but the pounding finally subsided and Jules felt well enough to open her eyes. When she did, she felt the tugging at her gut… her entire being… her soul. It was the magic of Queen Susan's horn. Everything came rushing back to her. Caspian had used Susan's horn. He'd summoned them back to Narnia… or so the legends said would happen. Judging from the sensation running through Jules' body, there were true… and the horn had reached out to not only the Kings and Queens of Old, but to the Guardian of Narnia as well. And her proximity to that level of magic had made her pass out… but that still didn't explain why she had a headache. _

_Jules, pulling herself from her thoughts, finally noticed her surroundings… or lack thereof. There seemed to be nothing around her. Her surroundings were white. Everything was white. In fact, it reminded Jules a little bit of the scene from _Harry Potter_, where Harry gave himself up to Voldemort, effectively killing the horcrux inside him. Only this place didn't look like Kings Cross Train Station. It was just white. _

"_Am I dead?" Jules wondered to herself. A gentle laughter filled the air, causing Jules to jump in surprise. Suddenly, her surroundings weren't quite so white and Jules found herself in an actual place. It wasn't Narnia, that was for sure. In fact, it looked like an eerily familiar home England. _

"_Do you want to be dead, Jules?" she heard. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. _

"_Who's there?" Jules called out. _

"_Turn around, silly girl." Jules blinked and did as the voice said. When she did, she saw who had spoken. Jules gasped and stepped back slightly. _

"_Ms. Ghest?" The smile on the woman's face told Jules she was correct. No wonder Jules didn't recognize the voice right away. It had been so long since Jules had last seen her… 1,300 years actually. Jules never forgot anyone, though, and smiled upon seeing the elderly woman. _

"_What are you standing there for?" Ms. Ghest asked. "Give me a hug!" Jules immediately obeyed her command and ran into the woman's open arms. _

"_Oh, Ms. Ghest, it's so good to see you!" Jules said after pulling away. "But… how am I here?" _

"_This is merely a memory of my home," Ms. Ghest explained. "This is where I would naturally appear, so here we are." _

"_And… why am I here?" Jules hesitantly asked. _

"_I wanted to talk to you," Ms. Ghest said like it was perfectly obvious. _

"_Am I dreaming?" Jules asked. _

"_Now that's up to you," Ms. Ghest said. She explained further upon seeing Jules' confusion. "It's up to you to decide whether you want to believe this is real or not." _

"_And if I don't want it to be?" Jules asked. _

"_Then this is a dream and I'm a figment of your imagination," Ms. Ghest replied with a smile. _

"_And… if I want this to be real?" Jules then asked. Ms. Ghest's smile softened and she fixed the girl with a fond gaze. _

"_Then it is," she said simply. "Now, onto more important matters." Ms. Ghest led Jules out onto her porch and they sat down in the two rocking chairs out there. Two cups of tea immediately appeared on the table between them and Ms. Ghest reached out for hers. Jules, curious, did the same. When she took a sip, she was pleasantly surprised to taste the mint tea. That had always been her comfort drink, mint tea. Whenever she was sick or feeling particularly down, her dad would make her a nice cup of mint tea and it always made her feel better. _

"_Is it good?" Ms. Ghest asked. _

"_Yes, it is," Jules said as a smile grew on her face. "Thank you." _

"_Of course." Ms. Ghest then grew serious and she set down her tea. "There's a war coming, Jules." The girl frowned and set down her own tea. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Caspian is going to fight for his throne and Miraz is going to fight back," Ms. Ghest said. "War is inevitable, but that's not the only war I'm talking about. War with yourself, Jules."_

"_With myself?" Jules asked. _

"_Yes. You're about to be tested, in one of the worst ways imaginable. You're going to be pushed to your limits and though things may seem hopeless, there will always be hope." Ms. Ghest took Jules' hand. "I need you to promise me something." _

"_Anything," Jules said. _

"_Let yourself off the hook." Jules blinked. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Not everything is your fault, Jules. Stop letting the past haunt you the way you allow it to. Let the past go and forgive yourself." Jules didn't know how to reply, so Ms. Ghest continued. "I may not know you as well as others, but I care about you, Jules. I hate seeing you be the cause of your own sadness." _

"_I… I…" Jules struggled to find the words she wanted. "I don't think I can," she eventually whispered. _

"_Promise me that you will at least try," Ms. Ghest said squeezing her hand. Jules looked down, painful memories and unpleasant emotions rising in her. Jules bit back tears at them and nodded. _

"_I… I promise." Jules cared about Ms. Ghest, and if the woman cared about her enough to come pep talk her, perhaps she should listen to her. Jules promised to Ms. Ghest and herself that she _would_ try to let go… but Jules highly doubted she would be able to do it. _

"_Thank you," Ms. Ghest whispered. With that, she and her house disappeared and Jules was once again surrounded by nothing but white. However, it began to darken. White became grey, and grey became black. And when it became black, Jules' world disappeared. _

~)8(~

Jules felt herself wake up and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. Jules tried to recall the dream she'd just had, but she couldn't. Shrugging it off, Jules sat, reaching up and gingerly touching her head. Why on Earth did she have a headache? Jules felt the cloth wrapped around her head and removed it, wincing when the rough bandage brushed up against a tender spot. Jules threw the bandage aside though, and made to get up when she froze. She was in unfamiliar surroundings, and there were unfamiliar voices coming from the next room.

Jules looked at her surroundings for something she could use to fight if it became necessary when she saw who was lying right next to her. Caspian. Whoever had taken them had put them on the same bed. Jules felt her face heat up at the thought of sharing a bed with Caspian. She'd always blushed and become flustered at the thought of any sort of intimacy with someone, even just kissing, but with Caspian… it was so much worse. Over the years she'd grown to care for him… more than was perhaps appropriate. Jules had never really had a crush before, unless you counted her celebrity crush back in the human world, but she was pretty sure what she felt for Caspian was more than that. And it made her incredibly uncomfortable, to tell the truth. What if Caspian didn't like her back? What if he thought of her only as a friend? What if he found out about her feelings and suddenly hated her and left her? Jules felt stupid for worrying about such trivial things, but she couldn't help it when it came to the Telmarine prince. With his dark hair, even darker eyes, olive skin, and accent, she'd fallen… hard. She'd tried not to. In fact, she'd tried to hate him at first, her extreme dislike for the Telmarines coming through, but as she got to know him, she'd learned that he truly was an amazing person. The Narnians and Telmarines had hated each other for three centuries now, but maybe, just maybe, Caspian could bring peace between the two. If anyone could to it, Caspian could.

Jules shook herself from her thoughts and reached out to nudge the prince. He didn't respond and Jules noticed he had a similar bandage around his head as she had. Someone had obviously taken care of them… after kidnapping them. If she had to guess, it was the black dwarf and perhaps the red dwarf from earlier.

"Caspian," Jules whispered so she wouldn't be heard by their captors. "Caspian, wake up." It took a few more tries and even a small slap to the face, but Caspian came around.

"Jules," he moaned. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Caspian winced slightly as he sat up and removed the bandage from his head.

"This bread is so stale," they heard a male voice say in the next room.

"I'll just get them some soup. They should be coming around soon." Oh, they had no idea.

"Eh, well I don't think I hit them hard enough," the first voice remarked with a slightly sour tone. So that was why the both of them had headaches and bandages wrapped around their heads. They'd been knocked out.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy. And she's just a girl," the second voice said firmly.

"They're Telmarines, not some lost puppies! You said you were gonna get rid of them," Nikabrik said. Jules decided she didn't like him.

"No, I said I'd take care of them," the second voice said. Caspian and Jules knelt low to the ground and peeked out from the hiding place. Just around the corner, sitting at a table, was the black dwarf from earlier and a badger. "We can't kill them now," the second voice, the badger continued. "I just bandaged their heads." Jules decided she liked him. "It-It would be like murdering guests!"

"Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" the dwarf, Nikabrik shot back. He must've been referring to the red dwarf who'd gone off the fight the Telmarine soldiers.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing," the badger remarked sadly. "It's the boy or the girl's fault." Suddenly, Jules felt a tight grip on her hand and then, Caspian bolted. Jules stumbled from the shock of being dragged after him, but Caspian stopped before she could trip and fall over. Nikabrik had jumped up and was now blocking their path, his sword in hand. Much to Jules' dismay, Caspian pushed her behind him and grabbed a fire-poker from the stand. The badger tried to get the two to stop fighting as Nikabrik jabbed at Caspian, but the two didn't listen, so Jules freed herself from Caspian and jumped between the two.

"Jules…?" Caspian breathed in shock, as if asking what in the world she was doing.

"I told you we should've killed them when we had the chance," Nikabrik muttered to the badger.

"Hey, hey," Jules cut in. "No one is killing anyone." She looked at both Nikabrik and Caspian as she said this.

"You know why we can't!" the badger said seeming to agree with Jules.

"If we're taking a vote," Caspian piped up, "I'm with them." Jules failed at resisting the amused smile that came to her face at that.

"We can't let them go!" Nikabrik protested. "They've seen us!" Nikabrik made to swipe again, despite Jules being in front of Caspian. Thankfully, she managed to avoid his sword and the badger began yelling at the dwarf.

"Enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Jules stifled a giggle and Nikabrik scowled. Then, the badger turned to Caspian and Jules. "And you two, look what you made me do!" Jules looked down and saw a fallen bowl of soup. "I spent half the morning on that soup."

"Here, let me," Jules said grabbing a rag and kneeling down to clean up the mess. The badger smiled gratefully at her and took the dishes.

"Wha… What are you?" Jules heard Caspian asked.

"Hmph," the badger grumbled. "You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

"That's not what he meant," Jules explained gently.

"You're Narnians," Caspian continued. "You're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik remarked dryly. Jules finished cleaning up the mess and the badger, Trufflehunter as she now knew, had returned with two bowls of soup.

"Here you go," he said. "Still hot." Nikabrik looked scandalized.

"Since when did we own a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers and servants?"

"I'm not a soldier," Caspian said grabbing their attention. "I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth" The two Narnians looked at him in slight shock. They certainly hadn't expected that.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked. Caspian's eyes grew sad and Jules rubbed his arm comfortingly. He smiled at her slightly and took her hand.

"Running away," he eventually admitted. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose… I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Jules squeezed his hand slightly and he sent her another small smile.

"Well… that changes things," Trufflehunter breathed.

"Yeah," Nikabrik agreed. "At least we don't have to kill you ourselves." Jules shot him a look for that.

"You're right," Caspian said. He caught sight of his things and went to put on his armor.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Caspian, wait," Jules said.

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead," Caspian said. "You know that, Jules."

"But, Caspian… we can't leave. We have to save them." He stared at her for that. On the table, Jules saw the familiar white horn and gently picked it up. "Don't you know what this is?" Caspian stared at Jules for this. She'd been… acting strange. First he learned she was a better shot with a bow and arrow than most the soldiers in the Telmarine army, then she'd barely reacted when seeing the Narnians, and now she was admitting she knew what the horn was. Something was up. Trufflehunter seemed to think so as well.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"No one of consequence," Jules answered quickly… a little too quickly.

"But you're a Telmarine," Nikabrik said, "and you know what that is. How?"

"Do I look or sound like a Telmarine to you?" Jules' voice took on an icy tone and Caspian was a little shocked to hear it. Not once had he seen Jules get angry… or even close to it. But he just saw it. It barely lasted a second, but it had definitely been there. Jules had gotten angry when Nikabrik called her a Telmarine.

"No…" the dwarf admitted. Truly, she was much fairer than most Telmarines. And her accent was… strange. Caspian always thought so as well. He knew Jules probably wasn't a Telmarine judging from it. But he'd always thought she was from Calormen, or maybe even the Lone Islands. Truthfully, after three years, Caspian still didn't know much about Jules' past. She'd always avoided talking about it and Caspian had respected and cared too much about her to pry.

"But if you're not a Telmarine, then where are you from?" Trufflehunter asked.

"That doesn't matter," Jules said avoiding the question. "All that matters now is-" Jules was abruptly cut off by the little home shaking and a loud whinny.

"That's it!" Nikabrik cried. "I'm killing that horse!"

"No, don't!" Jules cried. "He's mine. He's just worried about me." And she was right. Aimon had a habit of getting angry and yelling obscenities whenever he was worried. Jules rolled her eyes as she heard him mouth off outside and went over to the door. Caspian, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter watched in slight surprise as she stuck her head out the door and yelled at her horse.

"Hey! Foul-mouth! Shut it for about five minutes!" Then, she closed the door. "Now, where were we?"

"Your horse can talk," Caspian breathed in shock.

"Not the pressing issue, Caspian," she said. He knew she was right and sat down on the floor next to her.

"This horn," Trufflehunter began, "belonged to Queen Susan, the Gentle." Caspian's eyes widened and he stared at the white horn. Had it truly? Had he just summoned the Kings and Queens of Old? Had his professor really had the horn in his possession for years?

"Impossible," Caspian breathed, too many thoughts and questions running through his head for him to say much else.

"It is, Caspian," Jules said gently. Her voice immediately calmed his mind and made him relax. She tended to have that effect over him.

"Is it really magic?" Caspian asked. "Will it really bring back the kings and queens?" Both Trufflehunter and Nikabrik shook their heads.

"Not just them."

~)8(~

Miraz stalked through the castle, looking like a man on a mission. And he was. He needed some information and there was only one place he was going to find it. Professor Cornelius' office and library. When he got there, he started rifling through papers, looking for the information he needed.

"You have quite a library, Professor," Miraz commented as he heard Professor Cornelius come in. The man shuffled uncomfortably before walking further into the library.

"Is… there anything particular you seek, my Lord?" he asked.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for." Miraz came over to Professor Cornelius, a look of suppressed rage on his face. "In two of my soldiers." Professor Cornelius tried not to react as Miraz procured two arrows and drove them into the open book on his desk. The professor took off his glasses and looked at the two arrows. One red and white, the other black and jade. And they were now embedded in a book about the Golden Age of Narnia. Professor Cornelius smirked when he saw the image of five figures on horses, each of them wearing crowns or circlets. Miraz didn't like the look on the professor's face, but didn't say anything and merely sat down, resting his feet on the desk.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" he asked.

"It was said to be magic," Professor Cornelius said.

"Magic?"

"The Narnians believed it could summon not only their Kings and Queens of Old, but the Guardian of Narnia, Lady Julianna, as well." Professor Cornelius laughed a little bit. "At least, such was the superstition."

"And what does Caspian know of this… superstition?" Miraz asked looming over the professor.

"My lord, I'm sure, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales."

"So I did." But both of them knew Professor Cornelius had disobeyed that order. The man turned when he heard footsteps and saw General Glozelle enter the library.

"I will say this," he said turning back to Miraz. "If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, my Lord would have good reason to be nervous. And if the horn summons not only the kings and queens, but her Lady Guardian as well, my Lord would have good reason to be _very_ nervous." With that, Professor Cornelius was put in chains and arrested.

"First our prince," Lord Sopespian said to Glozelle, having seen the professor being taken away, "now his tutor. If the members of Miraz's own house are not safe, are any of us?"

"Lord Sopespian!" Miraz called from inside the library.

"Those are dangerous words, Lord Sopespian," Glozelle then replied.

"But these are dangerous times, General" Sopespian said. "One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends." Then, Sopespian entered the library.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz asked referring to the bridge they were building across the Rush River.

"Construction continues on schedule," Sopespian reported.

"That's not good enough," Miraz growled. I need my army across that river now!"

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men?" Sopespian asked. "I've only so many at my disposal."

"A fact you'd be wise to remember." Miraz then turned to Glozelle. "Go to Beruna. Take as many troops as you need, we must get to Caspian before _they_ do."

"'They,' my Lord?" Sopespian asked as Glozelle walked away.

"It's time you learned your history and mythology."

"History _and_ mythology?"

"The Kings and Queens of Old… and the Guardian of Narnia." Sopespian understood. The Kings and Queens of Old were history. The Guardian of Narnia was myth. Or, as so most believed. All true evidence of the Guardian of Narnia had been lost. It seemed most everything pertaining to her had just disappeared. No books contained any mention of her, there were no paintings, and no mention or sign of her anywhere. At least, until now. Miraz had been more shaken that he wanted to admit when Glozelle had shown him the arrow they'd found in the guard. It had been the black and jade one… the colors normally associated with the Guardian of Narnia. Between the arrow, Caspian's escape, and the old superstition surrounding Queen Susan's horn, Miraz was starting to worry that Lady Julianna wasn't quite as mythical as he had originally believed. And if she truly was real and the horn could summon her, the professor was right. He had good reason to be _very _nervous.

* * *

Hey all! Here's Chapter 4 of my story! Let me know what you all think! Anyway, for all of you that are reading my story "Bastet and Seshat," I apologize on the delay of updates. I promise there will be more soon. And for those of you reading "New Feelings"... I _really_ have no excuse. To be honest, I've been busy and lazy. That's really it. I'm not discontinuing the story, not at all... but it might be another couple weeks before we have another update on that. And for all of you waiting for the sequel to "Living the Legends," I'm hoping that will be up in another couple weeks as well. Thank you all for your patience. I love you guys!

**Reviews**

16frecar: I'm glad you like the story! Here's your update :)  
NicoleR85: Hey, nice to see you :) The big reunion still won't happen for another three or four chapters, but I promise the wait will be worth it ;) Thank you for all your support!

Cheerio!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Journeys Begin**

The Pevensies, Gabin, and Trumpkin rode down Glasswater Creek in the boat they'd retrieved from the Telmarine soldiers. Trumpkin was perfectly fine, but the Pevensies and Gabin seemed uncomfortable and… slightly spooked. They'd never heard Narnia so quiet. There were no Narnians roaming about. There were no dryads coming out to greet them. Everything was quiet and still.

Trumpkin had filled them in on what they'd missed. Apparently, after they'd left, Narnia had gone into the Dark Age. And then, 300 years ago, the Telmarines invaded and took over. And when they'd asked where Jules had been for all of this, Trumpkin had stared at them, looking confused. Then he'd told them that Lady Julianna hadn't been seen or heard from since they'd left. Needless to say, they'd been shocked.

"They're so still," Lucy whispered at one point, looking up at the trees.

"They're trees," Trumpkin replied. "What do you expect?"

"They used to dance," Lucy said sadly.

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded." It was true. They'd come to Narnia, they just hadn't completely taken over. That hadn't happened until three centuries ago. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees… they retreated so deep into themselves they haven't been heard from since." The Pevensies all exchanged extremely sad looks. Sad at the fact that the trees had gone still… sad at the fact that Jules was practically missing or dead… sad at the fact that the Narnians were in hiding… sad to see the world their beloved Narnia had become.

"I don't understand," Lucy whispered. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin said, almost unbelievingly. "Thought he abandoned us then you lot did. At least Lady Julianna stayed around for a little while."

"Of course she did," Gabin said. "She would never abandon Narnia willingly." Trumpkin looked uncomfortable at Gabin's statement, as if he were thinking about something he didn't want to. None of the Pevensies or Gabin seemed to realize how true the rabbit's comment had been.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter eventually said quietly.

"Well, it makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin replied.

"Get us to the Narnians… and it will." The rest of the ride was silent. Soon, the group of six reached the shore and climbed out of the boat. Peter and Edmund pulled it onto the land while Trumpkin drove the anchor into the ground. Lucy went off to explore their surroundings. Her siblings, however, looked up when they heard Lucy greet someone. Looking further, they saw the bear a little ways away from Lucy.

"It's all right," Lucy assure it. "We're friends." Trumpkin now noticed the bear as well.

"Don't move, your majesty," he warned. Lucy turned to him in confusion.

"No, Lucy!" Gabin suddenly cried. Lucy looked behind her and saw the bear running towards her. Realizing what was happening, Lucy started running towards her siblings, fear welling up inside her.

"Stay away from her!" Susan cried as she notched an arrow. The bear didn't listen and continued charging Lucy.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund cried as Lucy fell over. The bear reared onto its hind legs and roared. Lucy let out a loud scream before the bear fell over, an arrow in its chest. Lucy expected it to have been Susan who shot, but turned to see Susan looking at Trumpkin, who had a bow in his hand.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan breathed.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin said. He, the three older Pevensies, and Gabin all ran to Lucy. Peter helped the girl up and she cradled the ever-so-slightly shaking Gabin to her chest.

"Thanks," Lucy said to Trumpkin, her voice shaking a little bit.

"He… he wasn't Narnian…" they heard Gabin say.

"He was wild," Edmund realized.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said, tightening his hold on Lucy.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," Trumpkin explained gravely. He pulled out a knife. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Lucy buried her head in Peter's chest as Trumpkin took his knife and finished off the bear.

~)8(~

When Caspian finally emerged from Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's home, he was in a small daze. Narnians weren't extinct. They were alive… and according to Jules, they existed in great numbers. This alongside Caspian being forced to flee from his home in fear of his life, being knocked out and practically kidnapped, and even Jules' flying and talking horse named Aimon… it was all making Caspian feel _extremely _overwhelmed. But… despite all of this… the thing that was getting to Caspian the most… was Jules.

She had known… this whole time she knew about the Narnians… and she didn't tell him. Although, she might have kept that from him for their safety. But still… Also, she had known about Queen Susan's horn. She had known more about it than Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. And… both of the Narnians kept glancing at Jules. Caspian noticed it, but didn't comment on it, in fear that the two would stop and he would never find out the reason why. But while Nikabrik had a look of wariness and slight bitterness in his eyes, Trufflehunter looked at Jules with awe and admiration. Caspian could not fathom for the life of him what about Jules would cause such conflicting viewpoints of her.

Currently, Jules was about ten paces in front of him, her hand on Aimon's shoulder. Caspian could hear them whispering quietly to each other, but couldn't actually make out their words. However, he had a good guess as to what they were talking about. With Aimon constantly gesturing his head back and the occasional glances Jules was sending his way, it was kind of obvious.

"I can hear you," Caspian suddenly said, causing Jules to turn around and finally shut Aimon up. She saw Trufflehunter and Nikabrik come out and exchange a look. Jules had been aware they were following her, Caspian, and Aimon, but unlike Caspian, she didn't protest. In fact, she felt like they _should _come. Jules could tell. It was time. It was time for her to start becoming the Guardian of Narnia again… and not the pathetic excuse of a human she was right now.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter eventually admitted. Jules knew it was a good idea, but she was torn between going to them and running away altogether. It had been 1,300 years, and if she was honest, Jules wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing the Pevensies again. Caspian, on the other hand, was torn between moving on and fighting his uncle on his own and listening to Trufflehunter. He hadn't meant to summon the Kings and Queens of Old, and now that he had, he wasn't sure what to expect in the future. With them here, the fight for the throne might turn into a full-blown war for Narnia. Caspian's pride and impatience won out though and he turned to begin walking again. He had barely joined Jules when Trufflehunter spoke again.

"Fine, go then!" he said, exasperated. "See if the others will be as understanding!" Caspian kept going, having grabbed Jules' hand and dragged her along with him. Caspian wasn't really worried about talking to the Narnians if Jules was with him.

"Oh, maybe I'll come with you," Nikabrik pitched in. "I'd like to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." _That_ made him stop.

"Minotaurs?" he asked. "They're real?"

"And _very_ bad-tempered," Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, not to mention big," Nikabrik continued.

"_Huge_." Trufflehunter and Nikabrik began walking again. By this point, they were in front of Caspian.

"What about centaurs?" Caspian asked, his normal curiosity about Narnians and the old tales finally showing. "Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side," Trufflehunter said, assuring Caspian a little bit. "But there's no telling what the others will do." Caspian stopped walking, hesitating to ask his next two questions.

"What about Aslan?" Trufflehunter and Nikabrik paused and looked at each other a little stunned.

"We don't know," Trufflehunter admitted. "It's hard to when there hasn't been any sign of him in over 1,000 years." The two Narnians began walking again and Caspian bit his lip slightly. He had one more question, one that would bother him to no end if it went unanswered.

"What about Lady Julianna?" Again, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik stopped. But this time, it was more of an abrupt halt then a pause. Then, something strange happened. Both of the Narnians' eyes flicked behind Caspian. But when he went to see what they had looked at, the only thing he saw was Jules, who was a couple feet behind them and paying attention to their conversation.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked looking at Caspian.

"Stories," Caspian replied as if it were obvious.

"Wait a minute," Trufflehunter started, starting to get an excited awe to his voice. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Caspian fell silent and he immediately felt Jules' fingers entwine with his. She knew his father was a touchy subject for him.

"No, my professor," Caspian corrected. "Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind questions you should be asking." With that, Caspian began walking again, past the Narnians, with Jules in tow. Then, he stopped. She had gone rigid.

"Jules, what is it?" Aimon asked, trotting up to them. He must've known what that meant as well. Caspian had noticed over the years that Jules had an uncanny ability to tell when something bad was going to happen. She always got really tense and her eyes got wide.

"What is it?" Nikabrik suddenly asked Trufflehunter, before Jules had a chance to reply.

"Human," he replied sniffing the air.

"Them?"

"No."

"Them," Jules suddenly whispered. Caspian's eyes grew wide as he followed her gaze and he saw them. The Telmarine soldiers.

"There they are!" one yelled.

"RUN!" No one argued.

"Aimon, take off! Attack from the back!" Jules yelled over to him. Then, he was off. As much as the two of them hated it, Caspian and Jules let go of each other and split up, Jules heading more left and Caspian heading more right. Caspian moved to the side to avoid an arrow, which imbedded itself into a tree, before continuing. He wove his way in and out of trees, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik not far behind him. Caspian could see Jules out of the corner of his eye as well. Arrows zoomed past the four of them, and a cry of pain told Caspian that someone had been hit. Looking back, Caspian saw Trufflehunter fallen to the ground, an arrow protruding from his upper leg. Not willing to abandon the creature so willing to follow and help him, Caspian rushed back, Jules rushing to him as well.

"Take it! Go!" Trufflehunter said holding Susan's horn and looking at Jules. "It's more important than I am." Jules fiercely shook her head, but took the horn and quickly tied it to her person. Caspian gathered Trufflehunter in his arms and held him on his shoulder before he and Jules began to run again. Both of them caught glimpses of Aimon kicking some soldiers before they turned, but there were still several more. Not only that, but both Caspian and Jules thought they saw something scurrying along below in the grass, taking down soldiers as it went. By the time they reached a fairly safe distance, considerably less arrows were flying towards them. Caspian laid Trufflehunter down on the ground next to Nikabrik and Jules gave them the horn as well. If she and Caspian were captured or killed, she would rather the horn not fall into the hands of Miraz and his Telmarines. No, it was _much_ safer with the Narnians.

"Get them out of here," Caspian suddenly said to Jules. She whipped her head towards him so fast Caspian was afraid she had strained her neck.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever. It's my job to keep you safe and I intend to do that. I'm staying." Jules' tone was so firm and so strong that Caspian couldn't find the energy in himself to argue. So, Caspian pulled out his sword and Jules drew her bow. She kept it down, but had an arrow notched in it just in case it was needed. Together, they turned to face the oncoming Telmarine soldiers, only to find that there were only a handful left. Jules blinked. Had Aimon done that all on his own? But… Aimon was standing behind the soldiers, looking stunned. Then, Jules saw it. The scurrying figure below the grass. It quickly cut down one soldier before moving to another. Jules and Caspian found themselves so confused that they just stood there and watched. Soon, there was only one soldier left. He drew his sword and began slashing at the grass, but he was soon cut down as well. Then, the scurrying figure approached Caspian and Jules. The latter of them had come to her senses and jumped out of the way, but Caspian was too late. He soon found himself on the ground, disarmed with a… mouse standing on his chest.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" the mouse exclaimed while pointing his small sword at Caspian's throat. The Prince was so stunned and confused that his mind went blank. A mouse. He had been taken down by a Narnian mouse.

"You are a mouse." That was it. That was all Caspian could spit out in his stupor. The mouse sighed.

"I was hoping for something a little more original," he muttered. "Pick up your sword." Caspian looked between his weapon and the mouse.

"Uh… no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

"I said I would not fight you." The mouse then pointed his sword at Caspian's throat again. "I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Um, please let him live?" Jules suddenly spoke up. Both Caspian and the mouse turned to her, the mouse not realizing she was there while Caspian grew momentarily amused at her. She looked positively adorable in that moment. Jules, like himself, looked like she didn't know how to react to the mouse. And though he was sure she wasn't aware of it, Jules was making puppy eyes while timidly speaking.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter suddenly cried, cutting the mouse off before he could say anything. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption," the mouse, Reepicheep, said.

"He doesn't," Nikabrik said. "Go ahead." Trufflehunter ignored the dwarf and continued.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Reepicheep froze.

"_What_?"

"Then let him bring it forward," a deep voice said. The group of five looked up to see a herd of centaurs coming out of the trees. The middle one, a dark-skinned centaur with flowing black hair, was the one who had spoken. "This is the reason we have gathered."

~)8(~

"I don't remember this way," Susan commented from the back of the group. She, her siblings, Trumpkin, and Gabin were winding their way through Narnia, trying to navigate through the changed land. They were looking for the River Rush so they could cross it and get to the Shuddering Wood, where they would find Prince Caspian, aka the one who called them to Narnia.

"That's the problem with girls," Peter replied. "Can't carry a map in their heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy one-upped. Trumpkin found himself almost smiling at their banter.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF in the first place," Susan said talking only to Lucy this time.

"DLF?" Edmund asked, not having a clue what that meant. Both his sisters briefly looked at Trumpkin.

"Dear little friend."

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin grumbled. Edmund merely smiled and the group fell into silence as they continued their trek. Eventually, Peter came to a stop and began looking at their surroundings.

"I'm not lost," he insisted, almost as if trying to convince himself.

"No," Trumpkin said. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush," Peter said recalling his knowledge of Narnia.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin said not arguing with Peter, but merely pointing something out.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." The younger three Pevensies and Gabin either sighed or rolled their eyes. Peter was already falling into one of his moods and their search had barely begun. Each of them had hoped that returning to Narnia would make Peter go back to normal, but… learning about what had happened to the Narnians, how much time had passed, hearing that Aslan and Jules had disappeared… it was probably too much for the High King. All of them felt responsible for what happened in Narnia, but Peter more so than any of them. As High King, he and Jules had shared most of the ruling responsibilities and had done the most to take care of Narnia. To hear of how much destruction had happened after they'd left… it was killing Peter. And his siblings knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

After about another mile or so of walking, the group finally arrived at where the River Rush was supposed to be. Instead they found a small canyon with the River Rush flowing by several hundred feet below them. Peter felt desperation wash through him. What were they going to do?

"You see, over time, water erodes the Earth's soil, causing deep-"

"Oh, shut up," Peter sighed, irritation filling him at Susan's words. However, he squandered it and began thinking of a plan.

"Is there a way down?" Lucy asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah. Falling." Well, that wasn't very reassuring.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter insisted.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin said. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"Rather that than walking," Susan admitted. Everyone but Lucy and Gabin turned to begin the walk to Beruna.

"Lucy… is that…?" Gabin suddenly gasped.

"Aslan?" Lucy cried. At this, her siblings and Trumpkin spun around. "It's Aslan over there! Don't you see he's right…?" Lucy trailed off as she turned back to where she'd seen the Great Lion. He was no longer there. "There."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, skepticism and impatience lacing his tone. Lucy was not deaf to it.

"I'm not crazy," she said firmly. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Peter stared at his sister, who was fully confident in her words, and then glanced at the ridge across the river.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood," Peter said to her gently. "Just let that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy's words made a pang of guilt shoot through Peter. Of course she would know Aslan. He would as well. But… why would only Lucy have seen him? "And Gabin saw him as well." That surprised Peter. He hadn't heard Gabin's gasp to Lucy earlier.

"Look," Trumpkin said with a small scoff, "I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Before the Pevensies could register Trumpkin's lack of faith, Edmund spoke.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." They all knew what he was referring to. None of them had believed her about Narnia at first, so they'd all looked pretty stupid when they'd fallen through the wardrobe. And what Edmund had said almost convinced Peter and Susan to believe Lucy. Almost.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked, almost to himself.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy replied timidly. Right on the nose. In fact, her words hit Peter so hard that he could barely remain standing. She was right. He _hadn't_ been looking. Therefore, he had no right to follow after Aslan.

"I'm sorry, Lu," Peter said quietly. With that, he, Susan, and Trumpkin began walking away. Lucy, disheartened, picked up the just as disheartened Gabin and followed after Edmund, who had waited for them, an apologetic look in his eye. Lucy took one last look at the ridge where she and Gabin had seen Aslan before following her siblings and Trumpkin back through the Black Woods.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Anyway, school ends in three weeks and I'm SUPER excited! Because then I can start writing more often which means more updates! Anyway, I love you all! Thanks for all your continued support!

**Reviews**

NicoleR85: Hey :) It's totally all right! Lord knows I'm often super busy as well. Anyway, here's another update. I hope you like it :)  
16frecar: I really never take a break from writing. I love it to much. I often go crazy if I don't write at least something every day. Anyway, here's an update! I hope you like it :)  
Peace-n'-Luv-4601: Thank you :) I'm glad you like the story!  
TheChosenJedi142: Thank you :) Your review really made me smile and I'm glad you like my story so much!

Cheerio!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Right Around the Corner**

Several howls filled the night, making Jules hug herself a little tighter. She was putting all her effort into blocking out the yells and jeers that surrounded her, cutting into her like a thousand knives, but unfortunately, it wasn't working. Jules felt the nasty words and noises slowly chip away at her resolve. She was _this_ close to running away.

Caspian, who was just as uncomfortable and frightened as Jules, worked hard to not let it show on his face. He stood in the middle of the gathered Narnians and took all of their jeers and yells with his head held high. However, seeing Jules practically collapse in on herself on the ground next to Trufflehunter made it hard. Caspian's entire being wanted to rush to her, protect her, whisper comforts in her ear, hold her in his arms, but now was definitely not the time or place.

The centaur, Glenstorm, had brought Caspian, Jules, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Reepicheep to a small clearing where most of the Narnians still alive today were gathered. They knew what it was about. Someone had blown Queen Susan's horn and summoned the Kings, Queens, and Guardian back to Narnia. Most of them were elated at this, as they could help them get their home back, but the fact that a Telmarine prince had blown the horn and his professor had been in possession on it uneased them. When Cair Paravel had been attacked, they'd been the ones to take the horn from Queen Susan's things. With its magical properties, the Narnians had believed it too dangerous to risk letting it be found by the Telmarines. So, they'd taken the horn and retreated into the woods and forests around Narnia. They'd been in hiding ever since.

"Kill him!"

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"Murderer!"

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us," Nikabrik said coming to the front of the group to look at Caspian.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian insisted.

"Didn't steal anything?" A minotaur scoffed. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" a female centaur cried.

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian breathed.

"Accountable…" Nikabrik started, "and punishable." Jules couldn't stand it any longer. She ignored Trufflehunter's protests and went to stand by Caspian, her eyes baring down into Nikabrik's.

"HA!" Reepicheep suddenly cried. "That is rich coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was _your _people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Jules shuddered slightly at the thought of Jadis, but pushed it aside. Caspian, who had seen her shudder, gently took her hand and squeezed it. She returned it, but didn't look at him.

"And I'll gladly do it again," Nikabrik admitted, "if it would rid us of these barbarians!" All the Narnians yelled in agreement.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," Trufflehunter suddenly spoke up. Everyone quieted and looked at the badger. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan and Lady Julianna, now?" Several roars and yells of fury and indignancy broke out.

"Some of you may have forgotten," Trufflehunter continued, "but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right, except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik cried.

"Because I can help you," Caspian said finally getting a word in. Everyone paused. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Jules held her breath with hope, but it was soon released.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!"

"No! Kill him!"

"NO!" Jules cried, nearly screamed, causing Caspian to recoil in shock. "No, please, stop! Listen to me. I know how you all feel, I truly do. I hate the Telmarines as much, if not more than all of you. I know what they've done. I've personally seen what they can do. They are narrow-minded, and vile, and impossibly cruel people, I know. But…" Jules looked back at Caspian and they locked eyes. "In the three years I have known Prince Caspian, not once has he ever resembled any of those traits. He is kind, and smart, and curious, and _in shock_. He has been forced away from his home, only to be kidnapped by Narnians, who, for his entire life, he thought were extinct, despite liking to hear stories about you all when he was younger. Not once has he attacked any of you, or shown you ill will. In fact, he's right here, offering you a chance at peace and freedom and you're throwing it back in his face. Three hundred years ago, the Telmarines oppressed you all because you're Narnian… and now you're oppressing him because he's a Telmarine. Tell me… how does this make you any better than them?" Several Narnians shifted uncomfortably at this and Caspian stared at Jules in shock. No one had ever defended and supported him with such vigor before, not even Professor Cornelius.

"Caspian is my dearest friend. And he is a good person. Just as there are bad Narnians, there are good Telmarines. And he is one of them. I used to believe peace between the two was impossible, but now… If anyone can do it, Prince Caspian can. And this is the first chance you've gotten to take back your home. Not taking it would be, no offense intended, rather stupid. And Nikabrik…" The dwarf glared up at Jules. "You would do well to remember that your ancestor, Ginarrbrik, was Jadis' right hand man. If Caspian is accountable for all the crimes of his ancestors and people, then so… are… you." Everything went dead silent and the Narnians stared at Jules. Most in shock. Others in admiration.

"It is true," Glenstorm suddenly spoke. "The time _is_ right. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth, to offer us back our freedom."

"Is this possible?" a squirrely squirrel asked. "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean-I mean… really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals… or dwarves, or centaurs. And here you are. In strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you would lead us," Glenstorm started, "then my sons and I offer you our swords." Not only the centaurs drew their swords and held them up, but several other Narnians did as well. Caspian looked around in shock and Jules had a small smile on her face and a proud gleam in her eye.

"And we offer you our lives," Reepicheep stated, "unreservedly."

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Trufflehunter said.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian and Jules then looked at each other, their hands entwining. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

~)8(~

The Narnians and Caspian quickly made camp for the night and devised a plan for what to do to get weapons. Eventually, Jules came up with the idea that they could go to where most of Miraz's army was… the site of the bridge construction. There would surely be weapons there. Everyone agreed and now, it was time for the small group of theirs to go. Caspian had originally been against Jules going, but she had argued with him, and surprisingly, Glenstorm encouraged her coming. Caspian eventually caved, but only on the condition that she remain in his sight at _all times_. Midnight rolled around, and it was time to leave. The group of twenty or so Narnians, including Reepicheep, Nikabrik, and Glenstorm, made their way through the woods towards the bridge construction site on the River Rush. Caspian and Jules were up front with Glenstorm, both of them riding on Aimon. Caspian lightly held Jules' waist as they rode, and it was only then did he notice what she was wearing.

"Is that… chain mail?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Jules answered. This baffled Caspian. Chain mail hadn't been used since… well since the Golden Age. It had been the common armor back then, but no one had used chain mail in several centuries. It was hard to find a blacksmith who even knew what chain mail was, let alone knew how to and would make it. Where had Jules gotten it? And her weapons… They weren't Telmarine made. But they didn't resemble the Narnians' weapons either. So where had they come from? As Caspian thought about all of this, he couldn't help but stare at Jules. Ever since they had left the castle… Jules had begun to confuse him more than any person he'd ever known. She had known about the Narnians and Queen Susan's horn, hated the Telmarines, was here to supposedly protect him, and had ancient weapons. Caspian began to wonder if he really knew Jules at all.

"Caspian…" Jules suddenly said. He tightened his grip on her a little bit to let her know that he was listening. "The Kings and Queens are going to be here soon. And when they come… you're going to learn something about me that might… that might completely change the way you see me permanently." This did nothing to ease Caspian's earlier thoughts to that he barely knew Jules at all.

"Jules…" Caspian whispered.

"Just promise me something," she interrupted. "I have no right to ask this of a prince, but…"

"Jules, you know you can ask me anything. Whatever it is you want it'll be yours," Caspian said. He wasn't sure if it was the shadows from the surrounding trees or not, but Jules' cheeks darkened slightly.

"Don't say that. Not yet," she said quietly, a tone of desperation in her voice that greatly worried Caspian. "Please just… when you learn about this thing… my secret… promise me that we'll talk about it… privately. I want, I _need_ a chance to explain everything to you. Promise me that we'll talk and you'll listen to me." Caspian gulped slightly. Whatever this secret was, it was serious. Serious enough to make Jules sound more desperate than he'd ever heard her. Caspian knew then that he had to promise her that they'd talk. Whatever this secret was, it was causing her so much distress and if talking to her about it helped her, he would gladly do it 1,000 times over.

"I promise," Caspian whispered. Jules felt his arms come completely around her from behind and her breath hitched slightly… quiet enough that Caspian didn't hear, thank Aslan. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as Caspian held her from behind. Then, she felt something on her temple. It was so light Jules thought it was a piece of hair fallen from her braid, but it wasn't. It was Caspian. He had kissed her temple. He'd… _never _done something like that before. And the thought of his lips touching her made her face heat up and her butterflies intensify exponentially. Soon, though, Caspian's lips left her temple, but his arms remained securely around her. Jules leaned back on him slightly, taking comfort in his presence. The two spent the rest of the ride in silence, through Jules could see Aimon, Reepicheep, Nikabrik, and Glenstorm stealing glances at the two of them. Whether Caspian saw them or not, Jules didn't know, but she ignored them the rest of the way. Soon, the group came upon the bridge site. They all hid in the trees and Reepicheep went in first, cutting down the few guards protecting the weapons. When they were down, the rest of them came out from hiding and got to work gathering weapons. When they had taken all they could carry and Caspian had left a message for his dear Uncle Miraz, the group retreated back into the woods. They just had their first victory in a war Jules knew was just around the corner.

~)8(~

The Pevensies, Gabin, and Trumpkin were beginning to think that they'd made a mistake. Trumpkin had been right in the fact that they could cross the river from their location, but what no one had counted on, were the countless Telmarine soldiers and workers roaming the area. They were in the process of cutting down trees, sawing the wood, and placing them down on supports to build a bridge. But not only that. From their hiding spot at the edge of the woods, the group of six could see the large catapults and many, many weapons the Telmarine Army possessed. There was no way they could make it across the river without being seen. Then, the group ducked down as Miraz came out of the woods on horseback.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered, voicing their thoughts. With that, the group rushed back into the forest and returned to the spot where Lucy and Gabin had seen Aslan.

"So… where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked the two, still not fully believing them. Lucy set him and the other three with a hard stare.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups," she scolded. "We didn't _think_ we saw him, we _did_ see him."

"I am a grownup," Trumpkin muttered under his breath as Lucy and Gabin walked away.

"It was right over-" Gabin began. However, he was cut off as Lucy emitted a scream. The three older Pevensies and Trumpkin rushed over to see that the ground beneath Lucy and Gabin had given way. Yet, miraculously, the pair had only fallen a few feet onto a path none of them had known was there.

"Here," Lucy said, finishing Gabin's sentence. With that, the group set off down the path. It wasn't very steep, but it was narrow. The group had to go somewhat slowly. But eventually, they made it to the bottom of the gorge where they began to cross the extremely calm and shallow part of the river at one point, Lucy stumbled and nearly went in, but Trumpkin steadied the girl. The group continued to travel without a hitch and soon made camp for the night. Lucy lay back on the grass, staring at the stars when she heard Susan.

"Lucy, are you awake?"

"Mmm."

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" That startled Lucy and she sat up, looking at her sister.

"You believe me?" As Lucy asked this, Gabin, who was awake as well, hopped over to the pair and sat next to Lucy.

"Well, we got across the gorge," Susan reasoned.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, answered Susan's previous question. "Maybe you didn't really want to." That didn't seem to comfort Susan. And as the sisters continued to converse, neither of them noticed that Trumpkin was awake and silently listening in.

"You always knew we were coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked. She couldn't help but remember something Jules had said to her… many, many years ago in the kitchens at Cair Paravel. Jules had told her that one day, she and her siblings would have to go home. She said there was a chance they could come back, but Susan had secretly hoped they wouldn't. It had been… utterly _heartbreaking_ to have left Narnia, especially in the way that they had. They were forced back into childhood and forced back into normal lives. It was so… dull compared to their lives in Narnia. It took them all some getting used to. But then, as Susan got used to it, she began to wish they'd never see Narnia again. A part of her knew that they couldn't stay there, that they didn't truly belong there, and if they went back only to be forced to leave again… Susan didn't know if she could take that… if she could survive that emotionally.

"I hoped so," Lucy eventually said, confirming Susan's suspicions. The older girl lay back down at that.

"I _finally_ just got used to the idea of being in England," she sighed.

"You're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy gasped.

"...While it lasts." Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. Part of her knew Susan was right. They would have to return to their world at some point. But still… With that, Lucy lay down as well and the sisters quickly fell asleep.

~)8(~

The next morning, Lucy woke with a start. Sitting up and looking around, she saw nothing. So what in the world had woken her up? She looked back at her siblings and friends, unsure, but curiosity won out and Lucy quietly made her way into the woods. It was early in the morning judging by the light streaming through the trees. Somehow, the trees didn't seem as quiet as they had yesterday. And she knew why. Lucy saw a dryad float by her and fly away with a giggle. Encouraged, Lucy continued through the woods, looking around with practically no apprehension any more. A few more nymphs and dryads came up to Lucy, and one of them gestured behind her. Lucy turned around and walked through the arch the trees were moving to make for her.

"Lucy…" It was quiet, and she almost mistook it for the wind, but she knew better. With a smile creeping its way onto her face, Lucy quickened her pace. And when she turned a corner, Lucy felt like she could cry of happiness.

"Aslan!" she breathed. Hiking up her skirts, Lucy sprinted towards the Great Lion and threw her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much," Lucy said while clinging to him. Then, she stepped back and drank in the sight of him. "You've grown."

"Every year you grow, and so shall I," Aslan told her smiling softly.

"Where've you been?" Lucy asked sadly. "Why haven't you come to help us? Why can't we find Jules? Is she…?" Lucy swallowed her words and Aslan's face grew solemn.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," Aslan said gently. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and Lucy's eyes flew open. Disappointed, she realized the nymphs and her conversation with Aslan had only been a dream. But she was sure that twig snapping was what woke her up. There was something in the woods.

* * *

Hey all! I owe you such a big apology! This chapter took a lot longer than it should've. And for that, I'm really sorry. I love you all and thank you for your patience!

Okay, so some of you have been asking me who Gabin is and why Jules sent him into the human world. So, here it goes.

Gabin is the little rabbit from the end of "Discovering Their Guardian" that confronted Jules about where the Pevensies were. Then, when she admitted that she thought they had gone home, Gabin volunteered to go through the wardrobe and check to see if they were actually there. Unfortunately, though, Gabin wasn't able to get back to Narnia and has been living with the Pevensies in their world for the past year. Now, he was returned to Narnia with them.  
The reason I did this was because I honestly thought everyone who knew the Pevensies was being really dumb when they disappeared. Despite the Pevensies not remembering their roots, most Narnians knew that at that time, humans weren't from Narnia. Tumnus and the Beavers knew this really well because they were close with the Pevensies. I didn't really like how no one was able to figure out what happened to them. If they had just stopped and thought about it for a couple minutes, maybe they could've figured out what happened. I mean, they weren't anywhere to be found in Narnia, so... Anyway, that just made me a little exasperated so I put that in there.

By the way, I promise confrontation between the Pevensies, Jules, and Caspian is coming in the NEXT chapter!

**Reviews**

NicoleR85: Thank you :) The confrontation will be in the next chapter, promise!  
Peace-n'-Luv-4601: Gabin is the Narnian rabbit that went through the wardrobe in the last chapter to see if the Pevensies had returned to their world. Then, he got trapped there along with them and lived in their world for a year. Now, he has returned to Narnia with the Pevensies :) He's going to be an important friend to Jules in the upcoming chapters.  
16frecar: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story :)  
KD: Haha, here's the update! I hope you like it :)  
KateLovesDisney: Well, I hope you like the update :) I'm glad you like the story!  
Lost Lady of Time: I'm glad you like this story and the previous one :) Hope you like the update!  
dream lighting: Don't worry, I got you! Haha, anyway, the confrontation will be in the next chapter, but in the meantime, I hope you like this one :)

Cheerio!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Reunion**

Sitting up, Lucy looked around apprehensively before turning back to her sleeping siblings and companions. Gabin, however, gently hopped over to Lucy. Whatever was out there, it had woken him up as well.

"Susan! Wake up!" Lucy whisper-yelled.

"Hmm?" Susan mumbled. "Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." With that, Susan merely rolled onto her stomach and fell back asleep. With a small eye roll, Lucy moved to shake her awake, but there was another sound. It was another twig snapping. Looking towards the woods and resolving to let her sister sleep, Lucy stood up and made her way into the trees, Gabin at her heels. Lucy eventually came to the same area where the arch had been in her dream. Looking around sadly, none of the trees showed any signs of moving. They were as still as could be. Lucy went up to one and gently touched it.

"Wake up," she pleaded softly. The tree didn't move. Gabin gently nudged Lucy's ankles and they shared a sad look before continuing on their way. After a while, Lucy and Gabin came to round a corner when they heard a soft growl very similar to the ones Lucy had heard in her dream.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked rounding the corner. But before she could, Lucy was seized from behind, a hand coming to cover her mouth. The person lowered Lucy to the ground to hide behind a hedge. Only then did she see who it was. It was Peter. He had a serious look on his face. Looking out from behind the hedge together, they saw the creature that had growled. It was a minotaur. Well, that certainly wasn't Aslan. Peter looked at Lucy and Gabin before putting a finger to his lips, motioning them to be quiet. The two nodded in understanding and Peter slowly crept out from behind the hedge. He silently drew his sword and crept towards the minotaur when a sword suddenly met his. Peter immediately turned to his new enemy, who just so happened to be a dark-haired guy only a couple years older than himself. The two boys immediately began to fight.

Peter was slightly shocked to find that this guy matched his skill in swordplay. Then again, it didn't help that Peter hadn't fought with a sword in a year. However, as the fight progressed, Peter felt his reflexes speed up and his skills come back to him. He eventually managed to knock his enemy's sword away. The guy would've been done for, had he not ducked and avoided Peter's swipe. Peter cursed himself as he missed his opponent and got his sword got stuck in the tree behind him. When it did, the guy stood up and kicked Peter hard in the gut, sending him sprawling to the ground with a grunt. As Peter looked around for a weapon and his enemy tried to wrench his sword from the tree, neither of them noticed the sound of fastly approaching hooves.

"Stop!"

"No, STOP!" The first voice seemed to register to Peter's opponent, but the second voice registered to Peter. It had been Lucy. The next second, a large, black winged horse was standing in between Peter and his opponent. As Peter saw who its rider was, his mind shut off. He couldn't think. He couldn't blink. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Peter dropped the rock he'd grabbed as a weapon in complete shock. He was so shocked that he didn't notice the dozens upon dozens of Narnians come out from the trees. The rider was Jules. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at his opponent. A second later, Jules had jumped down from her horse, who Peter realized was Aimon, and went up to the other guy.

"Are you all right?" she asked upon seeing his split lip. He merely nodded, but sent a look at Peter. Following his gaze, Jules turned around and stopped dead. She seemed as shocked to see Peter as he was to see her. The other guy didn't seem to notice this however, and pushed Jules behind him. He'd managed to wrench Peter's sword from the tree and was now pointing it at him. Peter narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be…

"Prince Caspian?" he asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" the dark-haired guy, Prince Caspian, shot back.

"Peter!" Everyone turned around as they heard Susan's voice. She, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Gabin rounded the corner and stopped dead. They had seen Jules as well. The girl, now recovered from her shock, was standing beside Prince Caspian.

"Your Majesties," she greeted. Peter nearly flinched at Jules' tone. It was… formal. And controlled. It was like Jules was trying to mask her emotions. It worked. Peter couldn't tell at all what she was thinking. Normally her eyes would give her away, but Jules must've been trying really hard to hide her emotions because her eyes didn't give anything away either. Caspian, at her greeting, had whipped his head towards her in shock. He then looked down at the sword in his hand and realized who his opponent was.

"High King Peter," he breathed looking at the guy in front of him. Now that he'd said it, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that that's who this was. The boy in front of him, though younger than himself, had a regal aura and a commanding air about him.

"I believe you called," Peter replied. He was obviously a little miffed about their fight.

"Well, yes, but…" Caspian said looking at Peter's three siblings. They all looked like children. Lucy didn't look like she was more than 11 years old. "I thought you'd be older." Peter fought a smirk and couldn't help but tease the Prince.

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years."

"No! No, that's all right. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected," Caspian admitted as he looked at the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Neither are you," Edmund shot back warily looking at the minotaurs.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said wisely.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," Reepicheep said coming up to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." Peter smiled at the mouse.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy said quietly to Susan. Reepicheep heard and drew his sword.

"Who said that?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Lucy admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, uh…" Reepicheep said growing slightly flustered. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a Knight of Narnia." Everyone smiled at the little mouse, even Jules, however, it fell at Peter's next comment.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Caspian and Jules were not blind to how that comment was a jab at Caspian. Jules lightly put a hand on his shoulder as Caspian pursed his lips.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for _your_ army, sire." Caspian, Jules, and even Glenstorm shot looks at the mouse for that comment.

"Good," Peter said blind to the looks. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said. Peter, with a small eye roll, immediately took his sword from Caspian. And before anyone had the chance to say anything else, someone grunted. Everyone turned to see that Lucy had launched herself at Jules and was now hugging her as if her life depended on it. Susan quickly followed, hugging Jules as well. The girl herself seemed slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to do, but awkwardly put her arms around the two girls after a few seconds. Caspian, who was already frowning at how the two Queens of Old were hugging Jules, frowned deeper when he noticed Jules seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I've missed you so much, Jules." From the sound of things, Lucy was actually crying.

"We all have," Susan said sounding emotional herself. The two girls eventually stepped back only for Edmund to hug her himself. Caspian began to panic. What in the name of Aslan was going on? The Just King didn't say anything but merely squeezed Jules before stepping back. He then ruffled her hair with a smile. Jules scowled, and though Edmund laughed, Caspian noticed her scowl was more genuine than the King thought. Then, Caspian saw a little rabbit hop over to Jules.

"My Lady! My Lady!" it cried. Jules looked stunned upon seeing the rabbit.

"...Gabin?" she asked. "But… how…?"

"I got stuck, just like you said I would," Gabin told her. "But Lucy and Digory found me and took me in. And when they were called back, I came with them." Jules kneeled down, a soft smile on her face. She held out a hand and Gabin jumped into it.

"I stayed with them. I found them. Just like you asked, my lady," Gabin said. Jules' smile widened ever so slightly.

"That you did, Gabin," she said quietly as she stroked his head. "And I'm _so_ proud of you for it." The rabbit seemed to swell with pride before Jules gently set him on the ground. Then, Peter came up.

"It's really you, isn't it?" he said quietly. Caspian thought he heard his voice crack. Jules bit her lip, as if to contain her emotions, before nodding. Peter seemed to sag with relief before, like his siblings, hugging her as if his life depended on it. Caspian had never been so confused in his life. The Pevensies _knew_ Jules, yet… they had lived _thirteen hundred _years ago. How was this possible…? Unless…?

Caspian had never felt so stupid in his life. All the evidence was staring him straight in the face… it had been there for _three years_ and he _still _hadn't noticed. Her name, her necklace, her birthmark, her appearance, her accent, her mysterious past, her mannerisms, her knowledge, Professor Cornelius' behavior towards her, the Narnians' behavior towards her, the Pevensies' behavior towards her, her armor, her weapons, even her winged horse… It was all there. And it definitely explained the sadness Caspian had seen in Jules' eyes through the years. Jules was Lady Julianna Styles, the Guardian of Narnia.

One look at Caspian told Jules that he'd figured it out. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her with absolute awe… and a slightly hurt expression. Jules didn't know why it was so painful to see that look on his face. She'd been expecting this. Peter had finally let go of her and she knew the Pevensies were bristling with questions for her. Caspian was as well. But she couldn't do this… not right now. She'd lose it. Biting her lip to hold back her tears and mounted Aimon. With one last sad look at Caspian, Jules rode away and took refuge next to Glenstorm.

"You didn't know, did you?" Lucy asked Caspian softly. His reaction to their reunion with Jules suggested that. But when Caspian nodded in confirmation, the other Pevensies grew uncomfortable.

"She didn't tell you?" Peter asked. Caspian shook his head.

"Perhaps she thought I wouldn't believe her," Caspian whispered.

"Why wouldn't you believe her?" Edmund asked. Caspian gave him a look that suggested the answer was obvious.

"Because she's…" Caspian trailed off and his eyes widened. He studied the Pevensies. None of them seemed to know the answer to Edmund's question. Oh, dear, they didn't know…

"You don't know," Caspian breathed.

"Know what?" Lucy asked.

"What happened to Lady Jul-Jules after you left." The Pevensies shook their heads. Trumpkin had mentioned a few times that something had happened to Jules, that she'd been driven out of Cair Paravel, that she'd been forced into hiding, but whenever they'd asked specifics, Trumpkin grew uncomfortable and somehow managed to change the subject. They'd let it go for the time being, but now… The Pevensies noticed Caspian's expression darken.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "I'm not the right person to tell you what happened." The Pevensies grew worried. Whatever happened to Jules… no one liked talking about it. That could only mean one thing. It was bad. Whatever happened to Jules… it was _really_ bad. And judging from the less than warm greeting they'd gotten from her, it was something to do with them. The five royals, Trumpkin (who was shocked to find out that Caspian's companion in the woods had been Lady Julianna herself), and Gabin looked at Jules with sadness. She was quietly conversing with Aimon and Glenstorm. Whatever happened to her, it was _still_ affecting her over one thousand years later. This wasn't good.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! And sorry this is so much shorter than the other chapters. It was originally longer, but I just couldn't find a good place to cut it off. This was the only good spot. I'd rather this chapter be shorter than like, three times as long as the others. Sorry! Anyway, this is probably a little anti-climatic for some of you, but I _promise_, there is going to be a lot of angst later. Especially in the war meeting where Peter wants to go attack Miraz's castle. That's really when Jules' emotions are going to be let loose, and that's also when the Pevensies (and you guys) are going to learn what happened to Jules after they left Narnia.

Does anyone have any guesses as to what happened to her? Everyone who gets it right will get a sneak peak of the story of their choice from either my running stories or my "Upcoming Stories" section in their PM box ;) Guess away!

**Reviews**

dream lightning: I can promise that Caspian will keep his word to Jules :) They will have a _big_ talk about her and their feelings for each other ;) Also, Jules will definitely stand up for Caspian when needed, but most of the time, she understands where Peter's coming from. That doesn't mean she always supports him. She will, most of the time, support Caspian. Also, so sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it :)  
NicoleR85: Here's the reunion you've been waiting for! Sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting with lots of dialogue and emotions. Jules has been on her own for 1,300 years now, and it's been that long since she's seen the Pevensies as well. She's shocked at their return, and not sure what to do. She's kind of sorting through her emotions in this chapter. I promise she's going to become more of a loose cannon in later chapters, however ;)  
16frecar: Here's the took-longer-than-necessary-update-I'm-sorry update you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it :)  
kittykawaii4: Here's the update! I'm so sorry this took so long to get up :( Hope you enjoy it!  
Lexi Evans908: Thank you :) I'm so glad you like this story! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :)  
Aella Rosewood: Sorry there's not much Jules/Caspian (Help, Shannon, I need a ship name and ha! I told you you'd like them and not Peter/Jules! Suck it!) in this chapter. They're kind of... working through their emotions right now. I promise there will be plenty more fluff, angst, and all that good stuff in later chapters though :) Do you have any ideas about what happened to Jules or what you think should happen? I trust you, Shannon, and I need my next fix of writing talking/venting. Miss you, Shannon!

Remember to guess what you think happened to Jules and what made her leave Cair Paravel! Correct reviewers get sneak peaks to the story of their choice!

Cheerio!


End file.
